


Fleur de Cristal

by MiladyAnna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Drago est une guimauve, Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Harry n'est pas le garçon qui a survécu, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Marauders, Ses parents sont toujours en vie, Sirius Black is James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Voldemort était mort tué par James Potter. Comment Harry grandirait-il entouré de ses parents et de leur amis?Dans cette histoire, nous suivons l'évolution du jeune sorcier Harry Potter, fils du héros national de la Grande Bretagne, James Potter.Quel mésaventure vit-il à Poudlard entouré de ses amis, car malgré la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, ses adeptes sont toujours en liberté.Essaye de mettre à jour le samediHistoire disponible sur fanfiction.net
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Première année

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette histoire je cherche à approfondir l’univers du monde magique qu'a crée JK Rowling. Comme annoncé dans le résumé, Voldemort n'est plus et ne reviendra jamais à la vie. Permettant à Harry de grandir auprès de ses parents.  
> De nombreuses choses m'ont inspirées comme la vidéo: (Drarry Animatic) For the Dancing and the Dreaming de Danasauurr (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGOTwk4cujw), les vidéos de TheMischiefManagers (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqP-5kU6UOaYpGzyotxYKaA), ou le travail de princessMimiko avec son histoire: Familles de Sorciers (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938841/chapters/49780490)  
> J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a, le français n'est malheureusement pas mon ami.  
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être   
> compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

La famille Potter était une famille sorcières aisée, qui est née au XIIème siècle. Linfred de Stinchcomb, surnommé “The Potterer” par ses voisins Moldus, se transforma en Potter au contact de la société magique. Linfred était un né-moldu qui utilisait les plantes médicinales et la magie pour guérir les autres. Ses recherches lui permit d’accumuler énormément d’or, permettant à ses sept enfants de vivre sans difficultés financières. 

Harwin Potter, son fils aîné continua à travailler pour accumuler des richesses, en créant “La compagnie de Potion Potter”. Il se maria à Lolanthe Peverell, petite fille d’Ignotus Peverelle, permettant à la famille Potter d'hériter de la cape d’invisibilité, l’une des trois Reliques de la Mort. 

De génération en génération, la famille Potter devint plus importante. Devenant une famille d’honneur et d’une grande loyauté, connue pour être d’importants chevaliers et soldats au service de leurs seigneurs (1). De plus, presque tout les Potter étaient triés à Gryffondor, donnant naissance à leur devise: “Loyal comme un Griffon.” 

Ils construirent leur première demeure au Pays de Galles. C’était un immense fort de pierre, composé de tours et de murailles, qui permettait aux Potter d’avoir un avantage considérable pendant les guerres. Au XVème siècle, les Potter abandonnèrent les murailles et les tours, pour construire un magnifique manoir de style Tudor au sud-ouest de l’Angleterre. Perdu dans des hectares de forêts, les hauts murs de pierre et de colombages décoratifs soutenaient une magnifique bâtisse. Composée d’un toit en forte pente et de pignons croisés en déport avec d’immenses baies vitrées. 

Certains Potter s’installèrent en dehors de l’Angleterre, comme Abraham Potter, qui a émigré aux Etats-Unis et qui est devenu l’un des douze premiers Aurors du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. Abraham permit à sa famille de s’enrichir encore plus, mais aussi de gagner des terres supplémentaires dans l’Etat de New York. 

Sauf qu’au fil du temps et des mariages, le nom Potter disparut pour être de nos jours remplacé par le clan Hunter (2), une branche cadette de la famille Potter. De nos jours, le clan Hunter était l’une des plus importantes familles de l’État de New York, proche de leur lointains parents en Angleterre.

La famille Potter était aussi connue pour faire grand bruit dans la société magique anglaise. En 1908, Henry Potter s’est marié avec Jaya Nadvi (3), une sorcière Indienne de sang pur. En se mariant avec elle, il permit au nom Potter de voyager jusqu’en Asie, car désormais il faisait partie de l’une des familles les plus importantes d’Inde. De plus, sa femme, comme la plupart de ses ancêtres parlait Fourchelang, la capacité de parler au serpent. Bien sûr, le mariage créa un grand remue-ménage, car les autres familles de sang pur ne trouvaient pas acceptable qu’il ne se soit pas marié à une anglaise.

Henry Potter fit aussi parler de lui en 1914 quand il était membre du Magenmagot et qu’il refusa d’obéir ouvertement au Ministère, qui ne voulait pas aider les Moldus pendant la Grande Guerre. Rassemblant sa fortune et ses alliés, il participa grandement à l’effort de guerre en France. 

Malgré le mécontentement général, Henry Potter vécut heureux avec sa femme. De leur amour naquit deux garçons, Fleamont Potter en 1909 et Nanda Potter en 1912. Tout deux héritant de la peau brune de leur mère et des cheveux en bataille caractéristique des Potter. L'aîné se maria avec Euphémia Shaw, une sang-mêlé. Leur second fils, hérita de la capacité de sa mère, mais à leur plus grand désespoir, mourut assassiné. 

Fleamont et Euphémia Potter donnèrent naissance à James Potter un garçon possédant de grandes capacités magiques. Il fût rapidement remarqué grâce à sa magie puissante et à son charisme. Sauf que son mariage avec Lily Evans, une né-moldu fît perdre son statut de sang pur à la famille Potter.

Cependant, après la guerre, personne n'osait les insulter en face, à cause de la victoire de James contre Voldemort. Aidé de sa femme, ensemble, ils avaient déjoué le sombre sorcier et lui avait porté le coup de grâce. Permettant au monde magique de retrouver la paix.

De ce fait, ils purent vivre de nouveau libres et sans peur. Les deux jeunes parents purent s'installer au manoir Potter délaissant Godric’s Hollow qu’ils avaient utilisé pour se cacher de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom . Maintenant, ils pouvaient élever leur fils à l’air libre, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. 

Malheureusement, le jeune Harry ne pourrait jamais connaître ses grands-parents paternel qui étaient mort de la dragoncelle. Il fut, par contre, entouré de ses oncles adoptifs. Sirius et Remus venaient souvent les visiter, pour s’occuper de lui ou passer du temps avec ses parents. Peter venait les voir de temps en temps, mais il préférait continuer son voyage autour du monde. Voulant oublier la période où il aidait le seigneur des ténèbres (4). 

Regulus visitait aussi les Potter, sauf que depuis la mort de ses parents, il était le dernier véritable Black vivant, son frère ayant été déshérité. Il devait donc rénover et reconstruire la réputation de sa famille ,qui avait grandement été entachée par la guerre. Il vivait maintenant au 12, square Grimmaurd et travaillait dur pour entrer au Magenmagot, voulant éviter le plus possible la montée d’un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry fut donc élevé avec amour, profitant d’une famille qu’il n’aurait jamais connu si Voldemort n’avait pas été anéanti. Il était curieux et aventureux, fouinant partout dans le manoir. Sa pauvre mère pouvait passer des heures à le chercher. Par exemple, il adorait s’infiltrer dans son laboratoire de potion et la regarder brasser.

Sirius et James étaient très fiers des capacités de vol du jeune garçon. Ils l'accompagnaient souvent dans l'immense jardin français, pour voler avec lui. Bien sûr, Remus était toujours présent et les surveillait à la demande de Lily qui n’avait pas confiance en James et Sirius pour ne pas se blesser. 

Le père et le parrain aimaient aussi jouer avec le garçon sous leur forme d’animagis. Patmol adorait courir et poursuivre le jeune bambin. Tandis qu’Harry appréciait monter sur le dos de Cornedrue, pour faire de longues balades toujours sous la surveillance du pauvre loup-garou qui devait le retenir de chuter.

Quelques mois après qu’Harry eut fêté son quatrième anniversaires, Lily découvrit qu’elle était de nouveau enceinte. Elle donna naissance le 7 juin 1985 à Maria Potter. Moly devint sa marraine et Peter devint son parrain, la situation de Remus en tant que Loup-garou étant trop compromettante pour qu’il puisse l’être.

La jeune fille avait hérité de la peau basanée et des cheveux en pagaille de son père. Par contre, comparé à son frère, elle avait de magnifique yeux bleu comme le ciel azuré. Les premiers mois après sa naissance étaient un véritable enfer pour Harry qui détestait sa petite sieur, car elle avait toute l’attention de ses parents. 

Rapidement, et surtout grâce à Sirius qui avait vécu la même chose avec Regulus. Le jeune sorcier comprit qu’il était nécessaire que ses parents prennent grand soin de sa sœur. Depuis, il faisait tout son possible pour leur venir en aide et petit à petit, il devint gaga du nourrisson. 

La famille s'épanouissait dans la tranquillité et l’amour. Lily devint une experte reconnue en potion et elle concentrait ses recherches sur la potion Tue-loup. Étudiant pour trouver une méthode moins compromettante et coûteuse pour que les loups-garous puisse rester conscients pendant leur transformation. 

James était un Auror de grande renommée qui travaillait toujours dans la recherche des fidèles de Voldemort. Ayant été celui qui avait donné le coup fatal au sombre sorcier, il avait un statut très important parmi le Ministère de la Magie. Sirius travaillait avec lui comme partenaire, tandis que Remus était professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard. 

Harry put grandir autour d’autres sorciers de son âge comme les enfants Weasley ou Neville Londubat. Il dut aussi assister à plusieurs grands événements avec ses parents, pour honorer la mort des sorciers pendant la guerre et fêter la fin de Voldemort. De ce fait, il put rencontrer de nombreuses autres familles sorcières et leurs enfants, même s’il n’est jamais devenu proche d’eux. 

A onze ans Harry reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, son père lui offrit sa cape d'invisibilité ce jour là, comme le voulait la tradition familiale. Sa mère lui acheta un harfang des neiges qu'il nomma Hedwige. Maria ne voulait pas lâcher son frère sur le quai car elle avait peur qu’il ne revienne pas. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras, qui était en larme, et son père le décoiffa une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir. Sirius et Remus le prirent tout deux dans leur bras lui souhaitant de s'amuser et de faire énormément de bêtise de la part de son parrain.

Quand il fut classé à Serpentard, il était dans un état second. Il avait peur de la réaction de son père et de son parrain. Il leur envoya rapidement une lettre, annonçant dans quelle maison il avait été trié et leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Quand il vit sa salle commune pour la première fois, il était émerveillé. Les murs composé de pierre brute, éclairé par la lumière venant du lac, donnait une ambiance mystérieuse à la salle. A travers les vitres qui donnaient sur l’eau verte, il pouvait voir quelques poissons se balader, il entraperçu aussi un immense tentacule gris qui appartenait sûrement au calamar géant. 

Il partageait son dortoir avec Théodore Nott, un garçon discret le nez toujours fourré dans un livre. Il avait des cheveux châtains bouclés, qui cachaient ses yeux d’un brun sombre et une peau mate hérité de ses origines égyptiennes. Il dormait aussi avec Blaise Zabini, un garçon à la peau noire et aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il possédait un regard intimidant, accentué par ses yeux sombres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry reçu une lettre de ses parents et de chacun de ses oncles le félicitant pour être à Serpentard. Après cela, il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Blaise et Théodore, qui insistait pour qu’on l’appelle Théo. Il découvrit rapidement que Théo était un passionné d’astronomie et de potion. Tandis que sous le masque de froideur de Blaise, se cachait un ami attentionné et très ouvert. 

Harry leur présenta rapidement ses deux amis d’enfance, Ron et Neville qui avaient été trié à Gryffondor. Ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble pour étudier, discuter et s'amuser. Au plus grand bonheur d’Harry qui était heureux de ne pas avoir à se séparer de ses amis à cause de leur appartenance à différentes maisons.

Après une impressionnante et dangereuse démonstration de vol, le jeune Potter fut sévèrement punit par Rogue. Qui le traitait d’inconscient car il s’était mit en danger, pour des stupidités.

Un soir, Ron et Neville avaient accourut dans les cachots pour venir les chercher. Alors que les deux amis s’étaient perdu dans les escaliers, ils tombèrent sur un énorme chien à trois têtes. Intrigués, les trois serpentards accompagnèrent les deux Gryffondors jusqu’au deuxième étage. En entrouvrant la porte, Harry put observer le monstre poilu qui dormait au milieu de la salle. 

Théo remarqua qu’une trappe était cachée sous l’une de ses pattes, son chuchotement réveilla le chien qui leur fonça dessus. Les cinq garçons de 11 ans coururent pour leur vie et tombèrent sur une Gryffondor suspicieuse, Hermione Granger. Ils lui mentirent, très mal, et la contournèrent rapidement, pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

Grâce à la cape de son père, Harry pouvait se faufiler sans être repéré. Ce qui lui permit de découvrir la salle où était caché le miroir de Riséd. Le lendemain soir, il amena ses amis, pour se rendre compte que chacun voyait quelque chose de différent se refléter dans la glace.

Dans son reflet Harry pouvait se voir champion de Quidditch entouré de ses amis et de sa famille pour célébrer. Quelques jours plus tard, le miroir avait disparu de la salle désaffectée.

Leur groupe fut rapidement rejoint par Hermione, qui les avait déjà surpris à rôder dans les couloirs. Elle les avait donc suivis pour les surprendre. Elle découvrit alors qu’ils déplaçaient Norbert, le dragon d’Hagrid, pour pouvoir le confier à Charlie, le grand frère de Ron. Comme elle aimait bien le demi-géant, elle les rejoignit et les empêcha de se faire prendre par Rusard. Suite à cette mésaventure, Hermione devint membre de leur étrange contingent.

Ils lui montrèrent donc Touffu, le chien géant, et elle leur présenta ses découvertes sur Nicolas Flamel. Ainsi, grâce à ses recherches, ils comprirent que le chien à trois têtes gardait la pierre philosophale. Même s’ils trouvaient débile de cacher un objet si précieux dans une école rempli d’enfants curieux.

Au fil de l'année, Harry appris à utiliser la magie et devint l'un des meilleurs élèves dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il était aussi bon en sort, mais Hermione les dépassait tous avec son ingéniosité et sa compréhension des mouvements de baguette. Blaise était non loin derrière elle, sauf qu'il avait une puissance magique plus importante qui lui était difficile de la jauger. Nott était un génie en potion, Rogue lui présenta des félicitations teintées de mépris. Harry essayait, avec l'aide de son ami et des connaissances que sa mère lui avait déjà appris, de s'en sortir. Il était potable en potion mais s'en plus. 

Par contre, il était aussi le meilleur élève en cours de vol, à la plus grande joie de son père qui voyait en lui un futur champion de quidditch. Neville quand à lui était un génie en botanique qui avait une véritable main verte. Il était rapidement devenu le chouchou du professeur Chourave.

Tous ensemble, ils exploraient le château cherchant des salles et des passages secrets. Leurs mésaventures rappela à Harry, les contes de son père et de ses oncles durant leurs études à Poudlard. C’est pour cela que quelques semaines avant les examens, alors que lui et ses amis étudiaient dans une salle de classe abandonné, il proposa de choisir un nom à leur étrange groupe, 

-Quel était le nom du groupe de ton père? demanda Ron.

-Les Maraudeurs, répondit Harry en lisant ses notes de Métamorphose.

-Il faudrait donc quelque chose qui nous définisse comme eux, réfléchit à haute voix Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas les Explorateurs? proposa Neville.

-Non, ça manque de finesse, réfuta Blaise soutenu par les autres.

-On aime chercher des secrets, explorer, on est de bon amis… énuméra Harry.

-On est pas dans la même maison! s'exclama Théo en fermant son livre d’un coup sec, on est Inséparable! Affirma le châtain. 

-Oui! On est les Inséparable! s’extasia Harry. 

Le nom fut accepté unanimement, ils étaient Les Inséparables, que même les différences entre leur maison n’avaient put diviser. Ils jurèrent de toujours être là, les uns pour les autres et de ne jamais révéler leur existence sans l'accord des autres.

Ils venaient de faire revivre les Maraudeurs, mais en pire. Au plus grand malheur de Severus Rogue, leur professeur de potion, qui faisait tout pour les attraper. Tandis que Remus faisait de son mieux, pour éviter qu’ils ne créent trop de désordre. 

Ils passèrent tous les examens et les réussirent facilement. Hermione était la première de la promotion et Théo était deuxième non loin derrière elle. Il jura de travailler plus dur pour la battre. Finalement, c’est Serdaigle qui gagna la coupe des Quatre Maisons à leur plus grande tristesse. Dans le train, ils discutaient, jouaient au bavboule et ils prévoyaient leurs activités pour l’été. Ils se quittèrent à la gare avec un dernier câlin, se promettant de garder contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info supplémentaires: 
> 
> 1 : Avant que le Code International du Secret Magique soit mit en place en 1689, de nombreux Potter sur servie de noble famille Moldu comme la famille royale d'Angleterre. 
> 
> 2: Les Hunter sont les descendants d'Abraham Potter. Il a un fils Seth Potter qui a malheureusement eu lui même plusieurs fils. Avec le temps, il ne restait plus que Shane Potter qui à eu une fille, Estela Potter. Estela c'est marié à Gordon Hunter, faisant disparaître les Potter des États-Unis. 
> 
> 3: Les Nadvi sont les Noirs de l'Inde. Ils sont liés à de nombreuse famille comme les Honghui, une famille chinoise de sang-pur importante. Après la quatrième génération, les Potter ne seront plus considérés comme faisant partie des Nadvi. Harry et ses enfants se font encore parti de la famille Nadvi, mais pas ses petits-enfants.
> 
> 4: Peter n'était pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily et ne les à donc pas trahis. Par contre, il a rejoint les mangemort,


	2. Deuxième année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être   
> compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

Sa première année enfin terminé, Harry fut heureux de rentrer. Même si, à Poudlard, il était accompagné de ses amis et qu'il pouvait profiter de la douce cuisine, rien ne pouvait remplacer son lit douillet et la cuisine de Bleuet (1), leur elfe de maison. A peine avait-t-il poser un pas sur le palier de sa porte, qu'une touffe de cheveux sombre lui sauta dessus.

Il tomba presque à la renverse, Harry attrapa sa sœur au vol en la faisant tournoyer maladroitement. Riant aux éclats, elle enfonça sa tête ronde contre son ventre, le serrant le plus possible avec ses bras. Maria se transforma en une véritable sangsue et ne lâcha pas son frère de la soirée.

Harry mangea avidement, discutant de ses découvertes avec son père. James était fier de lui et impressionné par l'étrange miroir qu'il avait trouver. Durant l'année Hermione avait fait de nombreuses recherches et elle avait découvert le nom de cette étrange artefact.

Les Inséparables étaient choqués d'apprendre que le miroir de Risèd montrait le désir le plus profond du cœur. Bien sûr, Dumbledore qui savait tout sur tout était venu les voir un soir, leur demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant, de ne plus chercher le miroir. Ils acceptèrent, ne voulant pas désobéir au directeur mais aussi impressionné par son aura magique.

Après le repas, Harry s'effondra, impatient, sous sa couette, poussant FireStar (2), leur chat, qui avait décidé de rester avec lui ce soir. Les yeux se fermants petit à petit, sa somnolence fut interrompue par sa mère qui voulait lui donner une dernière embrassade avant d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Harry se souvint d'une question qui l'avait souvent tourmenté durant l'année. S'asseyant le plus vite possible, il attrapa le bras de sa mère pour la stopper.

-Maman, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Rogue, demanda le jeune sorcier en jouant timidement avec ses doigts.

-Oh, mon trésor... c'est... c'est compliqué, dit sa mère mal à l'aise.

-Je... je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et c'est pourquoi il ne m'aime pas, exposa Harry, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi?

-Je... elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur qui affichait 23h. Je te raconterai tout demain. Il est trop tard pour cela. D'accord?

-Tu promets?

-Je te le jure, affirma sa mère alors que leurs doigts se croisaient pour sceller leur pacte.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'extirpa de son lit le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le salon et déjeuner. Bleuet plaça plusieurs œufs au plat dans l'assiette du père d'Harry qui lisait le journal en buvant du thé. Sa mère quand à elle, devait déjà être dans son laboratoire.

-Bonjour maître Harry, salua Bleuet en s'inclinant. Qu'aimeriez-vous manger pour le petit-déjeuner?

-Bonjour Bleuet, répondit-il respectueusement. Mmm... juste des œufs et des pancakes s'il te plaît.

-Ce sera prêt dans quelques instants.

Harry s'assit à sa place attitré devant son père se servant un verre de jus d'orange. De sa place, Harry pouvait voir la première page avec en gros titre: " **Où est donc passer l'héritier Malefoy!?"**

-Ça parle de quoi?

-Des satanés Malefoy mon fils. Depuis qu'ils sont partis en France on avait plus de nouvelle de ses sales serpents.

-Hey les serpents sont sympa! s'offusqua Harry.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas insulter ta maison, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Vois-tu leur fils à le même âge que toi, il aurait donc dût aller à Poudlard.

Bleuet posa l'assiette d'Harry, coupant son père quelques secondes. Il reprit ses explications pendant que son fils l'écoutait attentivement en mangeant.

-Après que le statut de mangemort de Lucius fut confirmé, il n'était plus bon pour ses sales Malefoy de retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Leur fils est donc soit à Beaubaton ou Durmstrang, certain suppose même qu'il peut être à Ilvermony.

-S'ils ne vivent plus ici, pourquoi les journaux s'intéressent toujours à eux?

-Parce que les Malefoy font parti de la deuxième famille la plus riche d'Angleterre après les Black. Ils ont financé énormément de projets mais on aussi énormément d'investissement dans le Ministère.

-Le Ministère ne les poursuit donc pas car ils les ont financé?

-Exactement! C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy. Ils ont énormément d'or, d'influence et une langue de vipère pour tromper les autres.

Finissant son thé et abandonnant le journal sur la table. Il embrassa son fils sur le front avant de quitter la maison pour aller travailler. Harry termina rapidement son petit-déjeuné et remercie Bleuet qui nettoyait tranquillement le salon.

Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte du sous-sol, pour aller retrouver sa mère qui devait être dans son laboratoire. Toquant, il attendit que la porte lui soit ouverte. C'était une règle stricte, personne n'entrait dans le laboratoire sans qu'on lui ait ouvert. Le but était bien sûr d'éviter tout type d'accident à cause de la déconcentration.

Sa mère lui ouvrit rapidement, elle portait une longue robe noire, d'immense lunette de protection, des gants en peau de dragon et ses cheveux flamboyant attacher en chignon. Elle accueilli son fils avec un doux sourire avant de retourner à son chaudron qui laissait échapper une étrange fumée.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que sa mère eût terminé. Faisant couler l'étrange mixture dans plusieurs flacon vide, elle fit léviter son matériels dans le lavabo pour les nettoyer plus tard. Enlevant ses gants et ses lunettes, elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir devant son fils.

-Alors tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus?

-Oui!

-Bien, elle s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise les yeux dans le vague, ma première rencontre avec Severus remonte à notre enfance. Je faisais de la magie accidentelle et je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait à l'époque. Severus, qui était notre voisin, fut celui qui ma tout expliquer.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrer enfant! Wow, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Avait-il déjà les cheveux gras?

-Harry ne sois pas impoli voyons. Mais oui, ses cheveux ont toujours été comme ça, lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Donc vous étiez amis. Alors pourquoi vous vous parlez plus?

-Nous sommes tous les deux entré à Poudlard, j'ai été placé à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, mais on est tout de même rester meilleur ami. Le problème c'est que ton père et tes oncles utilisait Severus comme souffre douleur.

-Papa était un intimidateur!

-Mmm, je le détestait pour ça. Il était arrogant, frimeur, insupportable. Je l'ai détesté pendant mes premières années à Poudlard.

-C'est pour ça que le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas, il pense que je suis comme papa.

-Je pense qu'il sait que tu n'es pas un intimidateur. Tu es surtout un trouble fête, mon trésor, dit elle affectueusement.

-Que c'est-il passer ensuite?

-Après nos BUSE, James et Sirius l'ont humilié et je me suis empressée de le défendre. Sauf qu'il n'a pas apprécié et il ma insulté de sang-de-bourbe.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui et depuis je ne lui parle plus.

-Il ne c'est pas excuser?

-Le soir même mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ses excuses. Depuis notre enfance, il traite les autre né moldus de sang-de-bourbe sauf moi. Qu'est-ce qui me différencie d'eux ?

-Maman... je sais que c'est une grosse insulte et tout... mais ça fait longtemps maintenant, dit le jeune garçon mal à l'aise . Ne devrais-tu pas essayer de lui reparler?

-Je... elle détourna le regard, j'y ai souvent pensé... mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire. Ça fait de nombreuses années, Severus a sûrement énormément changer. Je pense qu'on ne pourrait plus s'entendre.

-Maman tu m'as souvent dit qu'il valait mieux avoir des regrets que des remords. Lance-toi et parle lui ou envoie lui une chouette d'abord.

Elle le regarda avec hésitation pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se redresser fièrement.

-Tu as raisons! Je vais lui écrire, elle se leva de sa chaise déterminé. Merci mon trésor.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de quitter son laboratoire. Harry monta à l'étage pour réveiller sa sœur en la chatouillant. Ensuite, il alla dans sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs d'été, heureux d'avoir fait une bonne action.

Sa mère réussit a écrire une lettre à Severus qui lui répondit rapidement. Il correspondirent le reste des vacances. James envoya aussi une lettre à l'ancien Serpentard, s'excusant pour son comportement envers lui.

Harry était heureux que sa mère ait retrouvé son ancien meilleur ami et il espérait que son professeur de potion soit moins sévère avec lui.

Le brun échangea aussi énormément de lettres avec ses amis. Blaise passait le début de ses vacances avec la famille de sa mère en Italie. Les Zabini était très célèbre dans les pays méditerranéens, car ils descendaient des derniers grands empereurs de Rome. Ce faisant, la famille du Serpentard possédait de nombreuses terres et propriétés dans les Balkans, la Grèce et l'Italie.

Théo était en Égypte avec sa cousine, Iris Nott. La famille Nott était connue pour descendre de Khéops, un pharaon de IVe dynastie de l'ancien empire. Bien sur la famille Nott avait émigré en Angleterre il y a plus de sept cents ans.

Sauf que Iris Nott, fille de Walter Nott, l'oncle de Théo, avait décidé de revenir à leur origine et de s'installer à Alexandrie en Égypte. Iris possédait la garde de son cousin, parce que le père du garçon était un mangemort et que quelques années après la chut de Voldemort, il fut emmené à Azkaban. Théo avait six ans à l'époque. Depuis, il vivait avec sa cousine et son mari quand il n'était pas à Poudlard.

Le 14 juillet, on célébrait le mariage de Sirius et de Remus. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils avaient fait la Cour (3), qui représente les fiançailles dans le monde magique. Comme le veut la tradition, il est de coutume de laisser passer un an ou plus, avant que les fiancés soient uni par le mariage. Les vacances d'été était donc le meilleur moment pour qu'ils se marient.

Pendant cette année, les deux hommes discutaient des évènements qui allait suivre. La mère de Sirius, Walburga, avait déshérité son fils qui n'avait désormais plus accès au patrimoine de la famille Black, c'était sont autre fils, Regulus, qui avait le titre de Lord Black. Sirius préférait prendre le nom de Lupin plutôt que de garder son nom qui n'avait plus de valeur pour lui. Ainsi ils seraient Remus et Sirius Lupin.

La cérémonie avait lieu dans le magnifique jardin fleuri de l'une des anciennes propriétés de la famille Black. Plusieurs bancs en bois étaient alignés, laissant une allée délimité par des Azalées fleuri (4). Au bout de l'allée, une arche de roses blanches dominait l'estrade en bois verni, où était installé un magnifique autel en marbre taillé de runes anciennes.

Tous les amis proches et la famille avaient été convié au mariage. Harry, son père et Peter était au premier rang. Derrière eux, il y avait de nombreuses familles importantes comme les Weasley, les Londubat, les McGonagal, dont Minerva leur ancienne directrice de maison.

Se fit l'arrivée du maître de cérémonie, Iwan Thomas qui fit taire la foule. Il portait de longue robe blanche et doré, avec un immense collier autour du cou. Le prêtre faisait parti d'un ordre religieux très ancien. Venant de la Grèce antique, l'Ordre d'Hécate honorait l'Ancienne Magie et participait aux naissances, aux mariages et aux enterrements.

Il s'installa calmement derrière l'autel de marbre, en posant une coupe en or sertie de bijoux. Il alluma deux bougies qui dégageaient une étrange fumée violette et inodore. D'un signe de main, il lança la cérémonie sans un mot.

Remus fut le premier à marcher sur l'estrade, ne laissant que l'autel le séparé du prêtre. Il était habillé d'un magnifique costume gris, abandonnant les codes vestimentaires sorciers. Lily était accrochée à son bras, elle remplaçaient la mère de Lupin qui aurait dû accompagner son fils dans cette merveilleuse épreuve si elle était toujours de ce monde. Arriver au bout, Lily libéra son ami, pour rejoindre son mari au premier rang.

Exactement trois minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sirius. Le bras autour de celui de son frère. Regulus était le chef de la famille Black, il avait donc le devoir de remplacer son père dans sa tâche et se devait d'accompagner Sirius. Ils marchaient tout deux vers l'estrade, habillé de noir, ayant comme la plupart des convives délaissé les robes.

Enfin ensemble, ils se tenaient droit devant l'autel. Tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension. Iwan brisa le silence :

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour honorer l'union entre Remus John Lupin, fils de Lyall Lupin et de Espérence Lupin né Howell et de Sirius Orion Black, fils d'Orion Black et de Walburga Black. Selon la tradition, les témoins peuvent-t-ils confirmer que la Cour a bien été effectué?

-Je le confirme,répondit James en présentant la bague qu'avait offert Sirius à Remus.

-Je le confirme, répondit Peter en présentant la bague qu'avait offert Remus à Sirius.

-Bien. Que l'ancienne magie assiste et soit favorable à cette union. Déclara le prêtre en levant les paumes en l'air.

Il répéta plusieurs mantra en latin, faisant appelle à l'Ancienne Magie pour qu'elle soit témoin de cette nouvelle union. Une étrange lumière commença à entourer les deux fiancés, avant de se transformer en un fin fils doré qui virevoltait en cercle autour des deux hommes.

-Tendez vos mains, ordonna le prêtre.

Sirius et Remus lui obéirent avec un sourire remplis d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Le prêtre dessina d'étranges symboles en utilisant le liquide incolore présent dans la coupe. Les symboles s'incrustèrent dans leurs peaux. Il fit tourner les deux fiancés pour poser leurs mains les unes au-dessus des autres. Il prit ensuite son étrange collier en or qui possédait le signe des triples lunes (5). Il enroula la chaîne autour de leurs mains lié avant d'énoncer les serments.

-Remus John Lupin, jurez-vous d'être toujours présent pour votre mari et de le soutenir pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

-Je le jure, affirma Remus d'une voix sans équivoque.

-Sirius Orion Black, jurez-vous d'être toujours présent pour votre mari et de le soutenir pour-

-Je le jure, affirma Sirius sans laisser le prêtre finir sa phrase.

L'un des étranges symboles s'illumina sur leur peau, se démarquant des autres.

-Jurez-vous d'accepter les responsabilités d'être époux et de fonder un foyer ensemble?

-Oui, dirent-ils ensemble.

Un autre symbole s'illumina.

-Jurez-vous d'être ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, répondirent Remus et Sirius une nouvelle fois ensemble.

L'avant dernier symbole s'éclaira.

-Devant tout ceux ici présent et devant l'Ancienne Magie, la lignée Lupin et la lignée Black sont liées. Remus Jonh Lupin et Sirius Orion Lupin, que l'Ancienne Magie accepte votre union!

Le dernier symbole s'illumina et la magie autour d'eux fut aspirée par les étranges glyphes. Ces derniers s'incrustèrent dans leur peau pour disparaître. Le prêtre enleva doucement le collier qu'il avait attaché autour de leurs mains avant de le mettre autour de son cou.

-Je vous déclare marié, vous pouvez vous embrasser, conclu Thomas.

Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent quelques secondes paralyser avant de s'embrasser les larmes aux yeux. La foule explosa de joie et d'applaudissements. Du coin de l'œil Harry pouvait voir sa mère et Peter pleurer de joie.

C'était le jour le plus heureux de Remus et de Sirius.

Un mois plus tard, le jour de son anniversaire, Harry invita tous les Inséparables à dormir chez lui. Ils fêtèrent son anniversaire et celui de Neville en même temps, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour inviter Alice et Franck qui étaient des amis proches des Potter. Il put présenter Théo et Blaise à ses parents, mais aussi à Peter et Régulus qui avaient réussi à se libérer pour l'occasion.

Son père était un peu froid avec Théo, il était mécontent que son fils soit ami avec l'enfant d'un mangemort. Lily l'avait gravement réprimandé et remis en place parce que son comportement était injuste et qu'il jugeait un enfants par rapport aux actes de son père. Il fit en sorte d'être plus ouvert et chaleureux avec l'ami de son fils.

Hermione fut scandalisé de découvrir qu'Harry avait un elfe de maison. Elle trouvait que c'était de l'esclavage d'obliger de pauvre et innocente créature à travailler pour les sorciers. Harry ne comprenait pas trop son point de vu, car Bleuet était très heureuse de travailler pour sa famille.

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas qu'un elfe de maison ait besoin d'être lié à la magie d'une famille sorcière pour pouvoir subsister. C'était un échange équitable. L'elfe se nourrissait de la magie de son maître et en échange il le servait. Bien sûr, de nombreux sorciers traitaient les elfes de maison comme des parasites. Sauf que la famille Potter était de bons maîtres et que jamais ils n'avaient fait de mal à leurs elfes de maison.

Malgré ce petit désaccord Harry ne se rappelait pas de s'être autant amusé depuis longtemps. Les Inséparables restèrent éveillés toute la nuit à jouer et à discuter ensemble. Il en profita aussi pour montrer plusieurs objets Moldus à Blaise et Théo, qui n'en avaient jamais vu, étant élevés dans la pureté du sang. Il se rappellera toujours de leur tête quand ils avaient vu une télévision pour la première fois de leur vie.

Lors de sa seconde année, Harry et ses amis applaudirent avec ferveur Ginny qui avait été placé à Gryffondor comme tout ses frères. Le brun avait de nombreuse fois parler à la jeune fille. Au début c'était vraiment gênant car elle le voyait comme un héro, mais avec le temps elle c'est calmer.

Harry fut accepté comme nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue lui fit une grimace qui devait sûrement être un sourire. Depuis le début de l'année, il était moins sévère avec Harry. A chaque match, Blaise et Théo venaient l'encourager, même s'ils n'étaient pas fan du sport. Une petite compétition était apparu entre lui et Ron, qui avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, tous ses amis étaient venus le rejoindre. Sauf qu'au moment où ils passaient près de Emily Burke, une Serdaigle, Hermione se fit insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans attendre Ron et Harry sortirent leur baguette et la menacèrent, leurs amis étant derrière eux près à les soutenir. Sauf que le professeur Lupin arriva et arrêta la confrontation en mettant Harry, Ron et Emily en colle.

Comme punition, ils durent accompagner Hargrid dans la forêt interdite, pour chercher des plantes pour le professeur Rogue. Emily n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de pleurnicher, alors qu'Harry discutait vivement avec le demi-géant. Hagrid connaissait énormément de choses et il savait quels étaient les endroits à risque dans la forêt. Au final, le brun apprît énormément de chose sur la faune et la flore qui lui était méconnue.

Par contre, Ron a failli s'évanouir à cause du nombre d'araignées qui augmentaient. Plus tard, Harry apprit que le nombre d'arachnides avait augmenté, car ils étaient proche du nid d'Aragog, l'acromentule d'Hagrid.

Lors du club de duel, organisé par le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue, tout le monde et Harry lui-même découvrirent qu'il était un fourchelang. Ce qui lui créa énormément de problèmes, nombreux étaient ceux qui l'insultaient et le considéraient comme un futur mage noir. Blaise s'amusait à les intimider en les dominant avec sa taille et Théo leur lançait Crache-Limace, pour les punir. Heureusement, les professeurs et le directeur avaient rapidement fait cesser l'intimidation en réprimant gravement les coupables.

Durant cette même année, la rumeur sur une chambre secrète créée par Salazar Serpentard avait voyagé parmi les élèves. Intrigués et trop curieux pour se soucier de leur propre bien, Harry et ses amis s'étaient divisés pour chercher efficacement la salle cachée.

Ron leur avait souvent parler de ses frères, Charlie et Bill, qui pendant leur années à Poudlard avaient cherché les coffres maudits (6). Comme eux, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley rêvait de découvrir de nouvelles salles secrètes dans le château.

Ce fut par hasard, alors que Harry accompagnait Hermione aux toilettes avec Théo. Comme il aimait la sonorité du fourchelang, il demanda à Harry de lui dire quelques phrases simples. C'était à ce moment que le lavabo s'était ouvert, laissant apparaître un passage sombre et humide, Nott s'était empressé de courir chercher le reste de leur groupe. En fouillant l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par de nombreux ossements et un basilic bien vivant, qui restera longtemps dans leurs cauchemars.

Heureusement, aucun d'entre-eux ne croisa son regard mortel. Harry avait essayé de lui parler, mais la créature n'écouterait qu'un descendant de Serpentard. Les Inséparables réussirent à fuir avec difficulté et à demander de l'aide aux professeurs.

Le basilic fut rapidement mit hors d'état de nuire et les six adolescents furent gravement réprimandés. Une cinquantaine de points en moins chacun, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir sous le choc, mais toujours vivant.

-J'ai hâte que les examens soit fini, se lamenta Ron. J'en ai marre d'étudier, grogna-t-il.

Madame Pince, qui n'était pas loin le sermonna pour être bruyant. Le roux se coucha lamentablement sur la table de la bibliothèque, ressemblant à un ballon qui se dégonflait. Neville gloussa tandis que Hermione lui lança un regard noir, le nez enfoncé dans son livre de sortilèges.

-C'est vrai qu'étudier dans la bibliothèque n'est pas top, accepta Blaise qui se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot et étudie, gronda Nott qui était dans le même état qu'Hermione.

-Oh, j'ai une idée! s'éclaira Harry qui décédait sur sa chaise. Si on retournait dans la chambre des secrets?

-Quoi?! crièrent Neville, Théo et Hermione.

-Sortez d'ici! les vira la bibliothécaire ne supportant plus leurs bavardages.

-Harry! C'est de ta faute! assena Hermione hystérique en le pointant du doigt.

-Maintenant on a le temps d'explorer la chambre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Non tu n'y vas pas! lui ordonna Hermione avec une voix sévère.

-Ouais, j'ai pas trop envie d'y retourner, murmura Neville mal à l'aise.

-J'y vais seul alors, affirma Harry se dirigeant vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Attends mon pote! le rattrapa Ron. Tu es fou! Et si le basilic est toujours en vie ?

-Je suis sûr que les professeurs s'en sont occupé. Vous venez ou pas? demanda-t-il en regardant chacun de ses amis.

-Tu es fou, énonça Théo en se positionnant à ses côtés.

-Je sais merci, sourit Harry fier de lui.

-Je viens parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous amusiez sans moi, décida Blaise en les rejoignant.

-Je viens car il faut quelqu'un pour vous surveiller, dit Hermione dépitée.

Ron et Neville les rejoignirent et tous partirent vers la chambre des secrets. Ils l'explorèrent de fond en comble, s'assurant que le basilic était bien mort. Puis, ils transformèrent le lieu pour en faire leur quartier général.

Ils nettoyèrent la salle et la décorèrent avec des tonnes de coussins et une table basse en bois simple. Ils avaient transformé cet endroit en un lieu chaleureux, et chacun apporta sa touche personnelle. Nott avait changé le plafond en une carte des étoiles qu'il pouvait observer quand bon lui semblait, Blaise quant à lui tenait à installer un cercle de duel pour que chacun puisse s'entraîner à lancer des sorts. Pour donner un côté plus vivant et agréable, de nombreuses plantes bioluminescentes étaient disséminé un peu partout par le plus grand soin de Neville. A l'opposé du cercle de combat de Blaise se trouvait un grande bibliothèque où Hermione pouvait lire au calme assise sur des coussins et pouf qui entouraient une petite table basse sur laquelle des bougies étaient allumées. Au sol on pouvait apercevoir des tapies au couleurs chaleureuses ainsi que des lanternes pour illuminer la pièce.

Face à l'entrée trônait fièrement un emblème qui leur était important, c'était un blason qui représentait un lion face à un serpent et dont les couleurs vert, argent, rouge et or rappelait les couleurs de leurs maisons. Cette salle qui autrefois abritait un sombre serpent, était aujourd'hui un lieu où il faisait bon vivre pour ces jeunes sorciers, une pièce où l'on pouvait trouver un petit morceau de la personnalité de chacun, ce qui les rendait si uniques et leur amitié si belle.

Dans ce lieu secret, ils se retrouvaient pour discuter et travailler ensemble. Utilisant les canalisations qu'ils avaient cartographiée en leur totalité, comme moyen de déplacement rapide.

Ils passèrent leur fin d'année à étudier et ils réussirent leurs examens sans grande difficulté. Poufsouffle gagna la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et Serpentard gagna la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons. Après avoir fêter la victoire de Serpentard tous ensemble, ils s'était tous quittés au quai du Poudlard express. Souhaitant des bonnes vacances à chacun et promettant de garder contact en s'envoyant des lettres.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informations complémentaires
> 
> 1: Bleuet, fleur de la délicatesse, de la timidité et de la tendresse. Les Potter étant une ancienne famille de sang-pur, ils possédaient forcément des elfes de maison. Bleuet était très bien traitée et était heureuse de servir les Potter.
> 
> 2: Cérémonie ou les deux amant doivent échanger un présent qui conclut les fiançailles.
> 
> 3: Azalée, fleur de l'amour sincère et de la joie d'aimer
> 
> 4: Représente le cycle lunaire et la protection
> 
> 5: J'ai décidé d'intégrer l'histoire d'Hogwarts Mystery dans mon histoire. Car j'aime beaucoup trop l'histoire du jeu pour mon propre bien.
> 
> Note de l'auteur:
> 
> Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien. J'écris se petit message pour vous prévenir que les prochain chapitre serons sûrement plus cour car coupé en deux pour permettre à ma merveilleuse correctrice de faire son travail sans trop se surmener. 
> 
> Je tien aussi a dire que Wolfstar n'est pas l'un de mes ship préféré et que j'adore Tonk et Remus ensemble mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment les deux auraient put se rencontrer sans l'existence de l'ordre du phénix. 
> 
> Voila c'est tous laisser un commentaire et un j'aime avant de partir ça fait toujours plaisir. A samedi prochain.


	3. Troisième année; partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être   
> compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

Durant les grandes vacances, les Inséparables avaient passé deux semaines en Italie, dans l’une des villas romaines de la famille de Blaise. Ils pouvaient passer des heures sur la plage à bronzer au soleil et aller visiter des ruines datant de l’antiquité. Harry put aussi découvrir la Rome magique, où ils assistèrent à un duel dans le Colisée. C’était un spectacle sublime, un mélange de force brute, de connaissances et de stratégie. 

  
  


Entouré par les gradins, se tenait un terrain circulaire entouré de barrières de protection. Sur le sol, il y avait de dessiné un cercle rouge délimitant la zone de duel. Dans ce cercle, il y avait deux petits cercles bleus qui délimitaient la zone de départ des duellistes (1). Le premier qui sortait de son cercle perdait des points sur son score technique. 

  
  


Il y avait deux façons de gagner un duel, battre son adversaire ou gagner aux points. Le score technique jouait un rôle très important pour les qualifications des joueurs. En fonction des sorts utilisés et de leur diversité, le duelliste gagnait un certain nombre de points. S’ils amassaient assez de points, certain pouvait obtenir la victoire sans avoir gagner leur match. 

  
  


Avant chaque match, l’arbitre présentait les deux champions. Les deux adversaires devaient ensuite se saluer au centre du terrain sous la surveillance minutieuse de l’arbitre. Habillé de leur robe au couleur de leur équipe, ils s'inclinaient, la baguette sur le cœur. Ensuite, ils devaient rejoindre leur cercle respectif en attendant que l’arbitre annonce le début du duel. 

  
  


Le brun était rapidement devenu fan d’Andrija Malkovich, un sorcier croate qui utilisait deux sorts redoutables qu’il avait créé pour ses matchs. Il était l’un des favoris et même s’il ne gagna pas la finale, il obtenu la victoire grâce à son score technique qui lui permit de prendre la première place.

Le soir même, alors qu’ils étaient encore tous levés pour regarder les étoiles. Blaise leur avoua qu’il rêvait de devenir un champion de duel, sauf que sa mère était contre un tel choix de carrière. D’après elle, ce n’était pas un métier assez noble, pour une personne de son rang. 

  
  


Tout le monde l’encouragea, lui conseillant de faire ce qu’il aime. Le lendemain matin, ils vinrent supplier la mère de Blaise pour qu’elle accepte qu’il rentre dans un club amateur. Réticente au début, Harry lui rappela que dans les temps anciens, les sang-purs adoraient organiser des duels pour affirmer leur supériorité. Face à leur insistance et à leurs bouilles adorables, l’italienne accepta. 

  
  


Blaise pourrait alors essayer de débuter sa carrière de duelliste durant ses années à Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs clubs privés présent dans l'école. S’il en intégrait un, il pourrait facilement commencer des tournois de niveau junior. Ravi de leurs conseils, et de leur aide avec sa mère. Le garçon avait désormais un nouvel objectif à atteindre au cours de l’année.

  
  


De retour chez lui, épuisé, durant un après-midi, Harry embrassa ses parents, sa sœur et Bleuet. Puis, il se mit en pyjama avant de s’effondrer sur son lit et de s'endormir comme une masse, se laissant aller aux bras de Morphée. Se fut finalement la faim qui l’extirpa du monde des rêves. A travers les rideaux, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller. Il regarda l'horloge sur son mur, il était minuit vingt. 

  
  


Le plus discrètement possible, il sortit de son lit pour marcher à pas de loup jusqu'à sa porte. Le couloir était sombre, la porte de la chambre de sa sœur fermé en face de la sienne. Tout le monde devait dormir. Ne voulant pas déranger Bleuet, il commença à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et se faire un casse-croûte. 

  
  


Sauf qu’en descendant les escaliers, il fut surpris de voir le salon allumé et d’entendre son père et son parrain discuter. Curieux comme son père, il descendit les marches restantes et se cacha contre le mur pour pouvoir écouter la discussion des deux adultes :

  
  


-Tu penses que c’est possible? demanda James.

  
  


Harry ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais la voix de son père était tendu et sceptique.

  
  


-Oui, Remus…. son parrain prit une profonde inspiration. Remus entend son appel.

  
  


-Il en est vraiment sûr? Peut-être qu’il imagine quelque chose, douta son père.

  
  


-James! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose! s’énerva son parrain.

  
  


-Mon ami, les pleines lunes ont toujours été compliqué pour Remus. Ce qu’il ressent… ce n’est pas nouveau.

  
  


-Je crois en mon mari! Tu aurais due le voir pendant la dernière pleine lune, sanglota Sirius. Je suis sûr qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. 

  
  


Pendant les quelques secondes de flottement, Harry jeta un coup d’œil inquiet dans le salon. Illuminé par une ancienne lampe avec un abat-jour, Sirius était assis, penché sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Le jeune garçon pouvait voir ses épaules trembler, seul témoignage de ses sanglots.

  
  


-Bien, accepta son père. Je vais faire une demande pour que des recherches approfondies soit faite. Sauf que sans preuve, le Ministère ne fera sûrement rien.

  
  


-Je sais, mais… mais je veux tout faire pour que Remus se sente bien, un nouveau sanglot le prit. Je ne veux plus qu’il vive dans la peur.

  
  


-Il ne lui arrivera rien, j’en suis sûr. Tout va aller pour le mieux tu verras. Le réconforta son meilleur ami.

-Merci Cornedrue.

  
  


-Toujours Patmol. 

  
  


Alors qu’il se penchait discrètement pour mieux observer la scène, Harry hurla de peur quand il sentit une main prendre la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Tombant durement sur les fesses, il croisa le regard bleuté de leur elfe de maison.

  
  


-Que fait maître Potter debout à une telle heure? demanda-t-elle sévère.

  
  


-Bleu… Bleuet tu m’as fait peur, expira Harry.

  
  


-Harry que fais-tu là? intervint son père, lui cachant la vue de Sirius.

  
  


-Je… j’avais faim j’allais donc chercher à manger dans la cuisine. 

  
  


-Pourquoi le jeune maître ne m’a-t-il pas appeler? 

  
  


-Je ne voulais pas te déranger Bleuet, désolé, s’excusa le jeune garçon en détournant le regard. 

  
  


-Oh jeune maître, je suis heureuse de vous servir. Vous ne m’auriez pas dérangé, informa Bleuet les yeux remplis de tendresse.

  
  


-Bon, va te chercher un truc à grignoter et retourne te coucher, ordonna James. 

  
  


Harry se leva et marcha accompagné de Bleuet jusqu’à la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son père et de son parrain fixer sur lui. Ils savaient qu’il avait écouté leur conversation. Bleuet lui fit un sandwich qu’il mangea rapidement avant de retourner se coucher. 

  
  


De retour dans ses draps, Harry ne pouvait que regarder le plafond, la tête remplie de questions. Jamais il n’avait vu son parrain dans un tel état. Quelque chose de grave devait arriver à son oncle pour qu’il soit dans un tel état. Mais quoi? Pourquoi demander l’aide de son père alors que Sirius était, lui aussi, un Auror? Quelque chose de très grave se préparait et il allait mener sa propre enquête pour savoir quel était le véritable problème.

  
  


Le lendemain matin, il courut trouver son père pour l'interroger. Bien sûr, son père ne voulut pas lui répondre, lui assurant que ce n’était pas un problème grave. Harry avait beau insister, son père lui disait que c’était sûrement dans l’imagination de Remus. Finalement, c’était sa mère qui le réprimanda, pour avoir écouter la conversation de son père et de son parrain.

  
  


Harry demanda alors à Sirius, mais son parrain ignorait ses questions, préférant lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire crispé. Il fini par abandonner, ne pouvant demander directement à Remus, qui n’était jamais venu les voir pendant les vacances. 

  
  


Il envoya plusieurs lettres à ses amis leur demandant conseil. Ron demanda à son père qui travaillait au Ministère, mais Arthur n’était au courant de rien. Neville se renseigna aussi au près sa grand-mère, qui l’informa juste que d’anciennes enquêtes avaient été vérifié. Rien de vraiment nouveau, d’après elle. Hermione et Théo lui conseillèrent juste d’être patient. 

  
  


Jusqu'à ce qu’il parte dans le Poudlard express, Harry fit tout pour éviter son père. Il était vexé qu’il ne lui dise pas la vérité et cachait quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec joie dans leur compartiment. N’ayant pas plus d’information sur la situation, le jeune Potter était dépité. Blaise lui remonta le moral en lui conseillant de demander directement au professeur Lupin sur ce qu’il lui arrivait. 

  
  


Leur troisième année débuta tranquillement, Hermione leur avait montré son emploi du temps et tout le monde était inquiet de savoir comment elle allait suivre tous ses cours. Théo était tellement impressionné, qu’il lui accorda un point dans leur tableau-de-la-rivalité-scolaire. 

  
  


Hermione avait prit tous les cours optionnels. Harry et Ron avaient tout deux, pris les mêmes cours, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. Neville avait seulement prit Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Blaise avait choisi l’Étude des runes avec Théo. L’égyptien avait aussi prit la Divination et l’Arithmancie croyant dur comme fer qu’on pouvait lire l’avenir. Pour finir, Blaise s'était aussi inscrit dans un club de duel privé: Les Griffes de Dragon. Il devait donc s'entraîner avec eux deux fois par semaine (2).

  
  


Harry ne pouvait jamais trouver un instant seul avec Remus pour pouvoir lui parler. L'adolescent suivit donc tous ses cours espérant pouvoir lui parler en fin de semaine. Pendant plusieurs cours, les Inséparables étaient choqués de voir Hermione répondre aux questions de leurs professeurs sans qu’ils ne sachent qu’elle était présente depuis le début. D’après Ron c’était comme si elle se téléportait. Ils avaient beau l’interroger, elle les ignorait à chaque fois. 

  
  


Comme option, Harry avait pris la Divination, même si son père s’était moqué car il disait que Trelawnay ne racontait que des âneries. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait prédit qu’il serait envoyé à Azkaban, sauf que ce n’était jamais arriver. Lors de son premier cours, Harry comprit pourquoi son père et son parrain se moquait de lui. 

  
  


Le professeur Trelawney prit grand plaisir à prédire sa mort devant tout le monde. Nott qui trouvait la divination intéressante, n’aimait pas la façon d’enseigner de madame Trelawnay. Hermione quand à elle détestait ce cours, ne croyant aucunement en la divination. 

  
  


Après ce cours de divination mouvementé, les Inséparables s’étaient regroupés pour aller en cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit un cours sur les Animagis. Harry confia qu’il rêvait de devenir un animagius comme son père. Cependant il était grandement déconseillé de se transformer sans avoir déjà lancer un patronus. En effet, la forme du patronus était toujours la même que celle de l’Animagi.

  
  


Pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid leur présenta Buckbeak, un hippogriffe. Harry put monter dessus tandis que Neville et les autres purent seulement le caresser. Emily Burke qui faisait la maligne, recula vivement quand Buckbeak siffla dans sa direction, mécontent. 

  
  


Ensuite, lors du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, chaque élève avait dut faire face à leur plus grande peur. Les uns après les autres, chaque élève s’était placé devant l'armoire qui contenait l'épouvantard et lança un Riddiculus, pour le vaincre. 

  
  


Neville passa le premier, l'épouvantard prit la forme sévère du professeur Rogue, qui disparut rapidement, lorsqu’il se mit à porter les habits de la grand-mère du jeune garçon. Il fut suivi de Ron pour qui il prit la forme d’une immense araignée noire. Le roux lui fit faire du roller, pour le qu’il disparaisse. Quand Harry passa, l’épouvantard prit la forme du Basilic qu’il avait vu l’année précédente. Heureusement, n’étant qu’une copie de la réalité, son regard n’était pas mortel. Il le transforma donc en sac à main, comme ceux que Peter adorait porter. 

  
  


L'épouvantard de Blaise prit la forme d’un Sombral et seulement ceux qui avaient vu la mort savaient qu’il était là. Théo et Blaise faisaient partis des rares personnes à pouvoir le voir dans la salle. Avec la main tremblante, le Serpentard le transforma en une licorne. Ceux qui n’avaient pas vu les chevaux de la mort ne comprenaient pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Remus lui serra gentiment l’épaule, avant de laisser passer le suivant.

  
  


Celui d’Hermione prit la forme du directeur qui lui disait qu’elle avait raté ses examens et qu’elle était virée. Elle transforma la bouche de Dumbledore en trompette pour ne plus entendre sa voix. Quand Théo passa la salle de classe devint glaciale et une créature sombre couverte d’une cape fonça sur le jeune garçon. Le Serpentard était blanc comme un linge, alors que la créature des ténèbres fonçait sur lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Pour les compétions de duel je me suis inspiré de la version de l’histoire “Rebirth in a Magical World” de jmwells2003 (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13361607/1/Rebirth-in-a-Magical-World) que je conseille grandement car je l’adore.
> 
> 2: Alors j’ai créé mon propre emploi du temps car je ne sais pas si c'est précisé dans les livres donc j’improvise beaucoup pour les cours.  
> Astronomie: Gryffondor/Poufsouffle; Serpentard/Serdaigle  
> Potion: Gryffondor/Serpentard; Poufsouffle/Serdaigle  
> Histoire de la magie: Gryffondor/Serdaigle, Serpentard/Poufsouffle  
> Défense contre les forces du Mal: Gryffondor/Serpentard; Poufsouffle/Serdaigle  
> Métamorphose: Gryffondor/Serpentard; Poufsouffle/Serdaigle  
> Botanique: Gryffondor/Poufsouffle; Serpentard/Serdaigle  
> Sortilège: Gryffondor/Serdaigle, Serpentard/Poufsouffle  
> Soin aux créature magiques: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville  
> Divination: Harry, Ron, Hermione  
> Arithmancie: Théo, Hermione  
> Etude Moldu: Hermione  
> Etude des runes: Blaise, Hermione, Théo   
> Quidditch: Harry, Ron  
> Club de duel: Blaise


	4. Troisième année partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

Remus s’interposa entre le monstre ténébreux et le jeune Serpentard. Changeant l'épouvantard en un immense loup gris couvert de cicatrices. Harry, malgré la confusion général des élèves autour de lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser que l’épouvantard de son oncle avait changé.

  
  


Le professeur annula le reste du cours et demanda à Théo de rester pour discuter. Quand leur ami sorti de la classe, il avait le visage blanc et les mains tremblantes. Pour avoir un maximum d’intimité, les Inséparables allèrent jusqu’à la chambre des secrets.

  
  


Théodore leur raconta tout, allongé sur un coussin, les yeux perdu dans le faux ciel étoilé du plafond. Quand le ministère avait emporté son père, ils étaient accompagnés de Détraqueurs. Il se rappellera toujours du regard si brillant de son père qui s'assombrit jusqu’à devenir vide. Il se souvenait d’avoir voulu courir le rejoindre, alors que sa cousine le tenait ses bras serrés autour de la taille.

  
  


Pour le gouvernement, son père était une vermine, un Mangemort de plus à éliminer. Pour Théo c’était son héro, l’homme qui le prenait sur ses épaules pour regarder les étoiles. L’homme qui le décoiffait dès qu’il avait réussi à terminer une potion correctement.

  
  


En racontant son passé, plusieurs larmes rebelles coulèrent sur ses joues. Tous ses amis étaient autour de lui pour le réconforter. Harry oubliait parfois que malgré tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient pu faire, certains avaient une famille et vivaient heureux après la mort de Voldemort.

  
  


Ils restèrent le plus longtemps possible près de lui, lui racontant divers histoires pour lui changer les idées. Dans leur dortoir, Harry et Blaise s'allongèrent dans le lit de Théo pour qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là pour lui. 

  
  


En fin de semaine, Harry put enfin avoir une discussion privée avec son oncle. Remus lui servit une tasse de thé, avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Les mains croisé sur le bois sombre, il regardait Harry avec inquiétude avant de prendre la parole :

  
  


\- Je pense que tu veux me parler de la discussion que tu as surpris entre ton père et mon époux?

  
  


\- Oui, je veux savoir de quoi ils parlaient exactement, le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche, mais le jeune garçon l'arrêta avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot.

\- Je ne veux pas de mensonge ou que tu me dise qu’il ne se passe rien. J’ai vu Sirius pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie et c’était horrible.

  
  


\- Ce n’est pas grand chose tu sais, intervint le professeur en jouant avec ses doigts. Je me sens juste étrange pendant les pleines lunes et ça inquiète mon mari.

  
  


\- Étrange comment?

  
  


\- Je…ma mémoire est de plus en plus mauvaise. J'oublie souvent ce qu’il c’est passé pendant la nuit. Pourtant je prend la potion et Sirius pense que ça a voir avec ma morsure. Tandis que Lily pense que c’est juste la prise de la potion tue-loup qui n’est plus trop efficace, il regarda le bureau comme si c’était la pire chose qui existait. Je… je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. J’ai trop peur de perdre le contrôle. James m'a rassuré et m'a convaincu de revenir.

  
  


\- Il est complètement idiot alors! explosa Harry face à la stupidité de son père. Ça se voit que tu n’es pas bien!

  
  


\- Calme toi Harry. Ton père à totalement raison, je me fais des idées. Il est juste réaliste.

  
  


\- Je n’y crois pas! S’il te plaît soit en sécurité, je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive à mon oncle préféré, mendia Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

  
  


\- Et Sirius? taquina le loup-garou. Il n’est pas ton préféré?

  
  


\- Non, il est mon parrain, pas mon oncle.

  
  


Ils restèrent ensemble à discuter. Harry savait qu’il ne lui disait pas tout. Il était sûr que ce n’était pas la potion qui causait la défaillance de son oncle. Non, Sirius parlait de quelqu’un quand Harry avait suivi leur conversation. Cette personne avait un rapport avec le mal-être de Remus. Il allait tout faire pour l’aider dans cette épreuve.

  
  


Plus les lunes passaient, plus Remus était faible et épuisé. Des cercles sombres naquirent sous ses yeux. Il dut laisser Rogue le remplacer pendant un de ses cours, tellement il était faible. Comme à son habitude, le professeur de potion entra dans la salle dramatiquement.

  
  


Il ferma tous les volets, laissant la salle de classe dans la pénombre pour projeter différentes représentations sur les loups-garous. Roulant des yeux, Harry savait que le professeur Rogue avait une profonde animosité envers Remus et qu’il cherchait à l’insulter en donnant un cours sur ce qu’il était à ses élèves.

  
  


Sachant presque tout sur les loups-garous, Harry n’écouta son cours que d’une oreille. Tous les Inséparables étaient aux courant de la nature de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et aucun n’avait peur de lui. Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son chef de maison, Harry se redressa essayant de paraître attentif. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de coude moqueur.

  
  


\- Les loups-garous peuvent se reproduire, mais la plupart sont mordu. Certains loups-garous sont tellement puissant qu’ils peuvent avoir une influence sur ceux qu’ils ont mordu, on les appel des Alphas. On les différencie des autres car pendant la pleine lune, ils ont les yeux rouges.

  
  


Hermione qui venait d'apparaître au côté d’Harry leva la main.

  
  


\- Oui, mademoiselle Granger?

  
  


\- Que voulez-vous dire par influencer, monsieur.

  
  


\- Un étrange lien se crée entre l’Alpha et ceux qu’il a mordu, on les nomme alors Bêta. Ils sont obligés de se soumettre à leur Alpha et de leur obéir.

  
  


Elle releva la main mais il l’ignora pour continuer son cours. Harry écrivait quelques messages avec Blaise pendant le reste du cours. Finalement, Rogue les libéra en leur donnant une tonne de devoirs. Harry voulut protester car il avait le Quidditch, mais son chef de maison l'en dissuada avec un regard sombre. 

  
  


Harry termina rapidement ses devoirs avec l’aide de Théo et les trois Serpentards passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Le brun avait voulu visiter son oncle, sauf qu’il n’avait pas répondu. Le lendemain, il était tellement préoccupé par l’état son oncle, que lors du match contre Poufsouffle, Harry perdit face à Cédric.

  
  


L’attrapeur de Poufsouffle c’était rendu compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il savait que Potter pouvait mieux jouer. Il l'intercepta donc à la fin du match pour savoir si tout allait bien. Harry, entouré de ses colocataires, fit de son mieux pour le rassurer. Sauf que ses paroles ne convainquirent aucunement le Poufsouffle. Cédric les quitta en leur faisant savoir qu’il était là s’il y avait un problème.

  
  


Quelques jours avant la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, les jumeaux Weasley lui fit don de la carte des Maraudeurs. Harry en avait souvent entendu parler lorsque son père et ses oncles lui racontaient leurs aventures. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait ce qui était arrivé à cette carte après qu'elle lui fût confisquée. L'avoir dans les mains était un véritable bonheur et soulagement pour le garçon de treize ans.

  
  


Le professeur Lupin avait aussi accepté de leur donner des cours privés pour apprendre à produire un patronus. De base, il avait seulement demander à Théo. Sauf que le Serpentard avait demander si ses amis pouvaient le rejoindre. Ne pouvant résister à l’insistance des six adolescents, Remus accepta. Une fois par semaine, le loup-garou les entraînait.

  
  


Pour Noël, les Inséparables étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Par contre, ils avaient tous fêté le nouvel an ensemble chez Neville, qui vivait dans la propriété principale des Londubat, un immense château à Oxford. Ils passèrent tous un merveilleux moment et trois jours plus tard, Blaise participait à son premier championnat de Duel.

  
  


Concourant dans la branche des 13-14 ans, il allait pouvoir défier d’autre garçons et filles qui avait son niveau. Tous ses amis, vinrent le supporter, même sa mère qui n’était pas fan de ce sport. Les spectateurs furent impressionné par son adresse avec sa baguette, résultat de nombreuses heures d'entraînement avec ses amis. Il enchaînait les sorts en simplifiant leurs mouvements et en les lançant avec le plus de puissance possible.

  
  


Malgré ses efforts, sa panoplie de sort était limitée et il termina à la troisième place et cinquième en score. Les Inséparables l’engloutirent dans un câlin de groupe, impressionné par sa performance. Sa mère lui serra doucement l’épaule avec un sourire timide, preuve qu'elle était fière de lui.

  
  


Ils partirent manger tous ensemble au restaurant inviter par la mère de leur ami. Carla était une femme sublime qui avait gagner de nombreuses richesses à cause de la mort de ses maris. Énormément de personne pensait qu’elle était la cause de leur mort. En réalité, Blaise leur avait expliqué que c’était à cause d’une malédiction lancé par Voldemort car la famille Zabini ne voulait pas le soutenir. Sa mère était condamnée à ce que chacun de ses amants meurent de cause inconnu.

  
  


Après les vacances, les Inséparables continuèrent leurs cours privés avec le professeur Lupin. Quand le patronus d’Harry apparu dans la salle, sous la forme d’un chevreuil (1) fière et majestueux. Le loup-garou ne put que se remémorer sa jeunesse avec James, lorsqu’il avait vu pour la première fois son patronus. Il était même impressionné car celui d’Harry était un cervidé comme son père. Nott avait lui aussi réussi à former le sien qui était un Ibis sacré (2). Il déploya ses ailes pour voler en cercle dans la salle de classe, poursuivi par le chevreuil d’Harry.

  
  


Blaise, Ron et Hermione arrivaient à créer un patronus incorporel et Neville ne pouvait que produire qu’une fumée argentée. Tous les quatre ont juré qu'ils allaient travailler dur pour réussir à produire un patronus corporel avant la fin de leur cinquième année.

  
  


La santé de Remus continuait de se dégrader, Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait envoyé plusieurs lettres à Sirius qui était aussi chambouler que lui. Un soir, il craqua dans leur dortoir en lisant l’une des lettres de son parrain.

  
  


Blaise fut tout de suite à ses côtés pour le prendre dans les bras et le réconforter. Harry pleurait contre son épaule, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son ami. Théo qui était assis en face des deux garçons avait mal au cœur et ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état.

  
  


\- Harry il faut que tu respires, souffla Blaise. Prend de profondes inspirations et calme toi.

  
  


\- Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire, sanglota le brun. Il… il a tellement mal…

  
  


\- On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, réconforta Théo.

  
  


Harry écouta les conseils de Blaise et se calma petit à petit. Les yeux rouges, il se recula de l'étreinte de Blaise pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

  
  


\- On peut faire quoi? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

  
  


\- Je sais! s’exclama Blaise en se levant d’un coup. On a qu’à essayer de le suivre pendant la pleine lune!

  
  


\- Quoi! Tu es sûr que tu n’es pas un Gryffondor, l’accusa Théo. C’est de la folie.

  
  


\- Non ça pourrait marcher, approuva Harry. On le suit avec la carte pour voir ce qu’il se passe réellement.

  
  


\- Vous êtes fou! C’est un loup-garou je vous rappelle!

  
  


\- Et alors? Il prend la potion tue-loup. Il a des transformations contrôlés, contra Harry.

  
  


\- C’est pas toi qui nous a dit qu’il oubliait ses nuits de transformation? demanda Théo en lui lançant un regard noir.

  
  


\- Quoi t’as peur? claqua Blaise.

  
  


\- Si tu veux savoir, oui j’ai peur. Je suis même mort de trouille! cria Théo.

  
  


Ses deux amis le regardaient choqué. L’égyptien avait les poings serrés, la tête baissée. Blaise posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

  
  


\- Je… je suis désolé. Je… je ne voulais pas… commença Blaise.

  
  


\- Ne t’inquiète pas… je comprends. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés c’est tout, expliqua Théo en se redressant pour regarder l’Italien dans les yeux.

  
  


\- C’était une idée stupide tu avais raison, accepta Blaise.

  
  


Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Harry qui détournait le regard. Les deux colocataires savaient que leur ami avait déjà pris sa décision et que plus rien n’allait lui permettre de changer d’avis.

  
  


\- Non… ça tient trop à cœur Harry. Même si c’est dangereux il faut bien se jeter dans la gueule du loup, métaphoriquement et littéralement, ri jaune Théo.

  
  


\- On… va faire attention je te le promets, assura Harry.

  
  


Ils en parlèrent donc au Gryffondor le lendemain matin. Neville n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y aller, Hermione non plus et Ron était près à aider son ami. Finalement, trop inquiet par l’état d’Harry qui se dégradait comme celui de leur professeur. Les Inséparables acceptèrent de participer au plan.

  
  


Un soir de pleine lune, ils suivirent le professeur Lupin grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. Sauf qu’au plus profond de la forêt, elle ne fonctionnait pas, les laissant marcher sans vraiment savoir où aller.

  
  


Ils suivirent donc les traces de pattes de Lupin. De plus, grâce aux nombreuses discussions avec Hagrid, Harry savait quelle zone éviter. Au fond d’eux, ils savaient que leur idée était folle et qu’ils risquaient beaucoup en faisant ça.

  
  


Après une heure de marche environ, les Inséparables furent choqués de tomber dans une immense clairière, illuminée par les rayons de la lune. Leur professeur s’arrêta en son centre et fut rapidement rejoint par un autre loup. Non, un autre loup-garou. Le même loup-garou que l'épouvantard de Remus.

  
  


Sa fourrure était un dévalée de gris, couverte de cicatrices. Comparé à lui, Remus était un caniche. Ce dernier, s’allongea au sol en exposant son cou. Il se soumettait.

  
  


\- C’est… c’est Fenrir Greyback! hoqueta Neville.

  
  


Les morceaux s’assemblèrent dans l’esprit d’Harry. Greyback était celui qui avait mordu Remus quand il était petit. Tout le monde l’avait cru mort, mais non. L’étrange lien que Remus ressentait lors de ses transformations, était à cause de lui. Les pertes de mémoire aussi.

  
  


\- C’est son Alpha! réalisa le brun bouleversé.

  
  


Il n’était pas assez discret. Les oreilles sensibles des deux loups remuaient et d’un même mouvement ils se tournèrent dans leur direction. Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha (3) et les jaunes de Lupin se fixèrent sur eux. Tous se figèrent, un frisson de peur les paralysant.

  
  


\- Courez! ordonna Blaise en poussant tout le monde pour les faire avancer.

  
  


Leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l’heure. Sous les rayons de la lune qui illuminait leur course. Ils se perdirent rapidement de vue. La respiration erratique d’Harry lui donnait l’impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des racines et de nombreuses branches lui éraflèrent la peau.

  
  


Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. C’était une idée stupide, il n’aurait jamais dû la proposer. Où étaient ses amis? Allaient-ils bien? Tant de questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait tellement envie de regarder la carte pour savoir s’ils allaient bien.

  
  


Désespéré il cria « _Spero Patronum! »_ Son chevreuil apparut courant à ses côtés. « Va chercher de l’aide! » ordonna-t-il. En secouant la tête, le cervidé prit de la vitesse pour disparaître entre les troncs d’arbres.

  
  


Le jeune garçon était épuisé, mais son calvaire n’était pas terminé. Des pas de course se firent entendre derrière lui, mais il n’avait pas la force d'accélérer. Une patte griffu lui attrapa le pied, le faisant trébucher et tomber au sol. Il sentit une immense douleur gagner son épaule gauche alors qu'un horrible bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Son épaule c'était déboîté. 

  
  


Sous sa forme lupine, Remus le dominait en appuyant ses pattes avants sur son torse. Harry donnait des coups de pieds, se tortillait. Son épaule était en feu et il pourrait sentir les griffes du loup percées sa chaire. l n'arrive pas à se libérer malgré tous ses efforts. Le loup-garou était une montagne d'acier inébranlable. Fenrir les rejoignit rapidement, ses yeux rouges sang fixés dans les siens.

  
  


Il avança lentement en ouvrant sa gueule pleine de crocs et de sang. Harry ne pouvait que regarder le monstre avancer dans sa direction, annonciateur de sa fin. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir sa magie devenir une tempête en lui. Des petites étincelles apparurent autour de ses doigts. Avant que Greyback ne puisse le mordre, Blaise sorti des arbres en criant:

  
  


\- _Stupefix! Incarcerem!_ Une corde s’enroula autour de Greyback et Remus fut éjecté d’Harry.

  
  


Zabini lui prit le bras valide pour le redresser et ils coururent ensemble le plus vite possible. Sauf que Fenrir se libéra en brisant les cordes. Blaise envoya plusieurs _Stupéfix_ au-dessus de son épaule, mais aucun ne put atteindre sa cible.

  
  


La gueule grande ouverte, le loup se jeta sur eux. Il enfonça profondément ses crocs dans l’épaule de l’Italien. Harry fût projeté sur le côté, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son ami. Du sang giclait sur l’herbe, le bruit des os brisés et les cris étouffés de Blaise résonnèrent dans le silence nocturne. Trop choqué pour réagir, il ne pouvait que regarder son ami se faire dévorer.

  
  


Le _Petrificus totalus_ de Rogue arrêta Fenrir. Il libéra Blaise du monstre et le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Sirius qui le suivait avec Hargrid vint attraper Harry par le bras pour l'emmener en dehors de la forêt. Ne pouvant rester conscient plus longtemps, le brun s’évanouit.

  
  


Il s’était réveillé à l’infirmerie avec Blaise évanouie à sa gauche, l’épaule bander et Ron à sa droite avec le bras en bandoulière. Neville fut le premier à se rendre compte qu’il avait reprit conscience. Il appela madame Pomfrech, alors que tous les autres lui demandait comment il allait.

  
  


Après avoir rassuré tout le monde, on lui raconta ce qu’il c’était passé. Sirius qui était très inquiet à cause de sa dernière lettre, était venu à Poudlard pour aider Remus pendant la pleine lune. Il avait trouvé Ron qui c’était cassé le bras accompagné de Neville qui le soutenait. Après qu’on l’informa sur la situation, il accouru à son secours.

  
  


Il fut rejoint par Rogue qui avait reçu le patronus d’Harry qui demandait de l’aide. Le professeur de potion avait fait appel à Hagrid pour le guider dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient ensuite retrouver Théo et Hermione, qui avait perdu son Retourneur de Temps lors d’une chute. Alors qu’ils étaient poursuivis par un loup-garou de la meute de Greyback. Les centaures étaient heureusement venu à leur secours et les avaient ramenés en toute sécurité au demi-géant.

  
  


Avec les soins de madame Pomfresh, Blaise s’en était sorti vivant. Malheureusement, la morsure avait déjà fait effet et il était devenu un loup-garou. Dès qu’il s’était réveillé, Harry l’inonda d’excuses.

  
  


\- Je suis désolé… c’est de ma faute si… si tu as été mordu.

  
  


\- Harry ce n’est pas vrai. C’est moi qui ai proposé ce plan en premier.

  
  


\- Oui… mais tu t’es rapidement rendu compte que c’était vraiment trop risqué et… et je suis une vraie tête de pioche…

  
  


\- Harry même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire tête de pioche je peux t’assurer une chose, ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est Greyback qui m’a mordu et si je ne t’avais pas aider, je m’en serais toujours voulu. Je préfère être mordu que perdre mon meilleur ami.

  
  


Les larmes au yeux, Harry prit son meilleur ami doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il s’en voulait toujours, mais Blaise n’était pas en colère contre lui et ça c’était le plus important.

  
  


Les Potter avait été prévenu de l’incident comme le reste des parents. Dès qu’ils entrèrent dans l’infirmerie, ils étouffèrent leur fils dans une puissante étreinte. Puis, sa mère le gronda pour son imprudence tellement fort qu’il crut que ses oreilles saignaient. Son père quant à lui gardait un visage sombre et sévère n'approuvant pas les actes de son fils.

  
  


Harry ne pouvait que le regarder, les poings serrés. Il savait que ce qu’il avait fait était idiot, mais si son père avait écouté Sirius et Remus dans un premier temps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il fusilla de ses yeux la couette, pendant que sa mère lui faisait une remontrance. Il venait de se rendre compte que son père n’était pas parfait et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

  
  


Remus vint ensuite le voir, lui et Blaise, accompagné de Sirius. Le loup-garou les submergea d’excuses, honteux d’avoir été si facilement contrôlé. Blaise et Harry lui pardonnèrent facilement, après tout, ce n’était pas de sa faute. Les Alphas avaient une grande influence sur ceux qu’ils avaient mordu. Remus démissionna se sentant trop coupable, pour continuer de travailler à Poudlard.

  
  


James et Lily s’excusèrent pour leur stupidité et Greyback, qui avait fuit, devint l'ennemi numéro un du ministère. Sirius embrassa son mari, lui demandant pardon pour ne pas avoir être là pour lui. Ils décidèrent de s'éloigner de l’Angleterre pendant quelques temps, pour que Remus soit loin de l’influence de son Alpha.

  
  


Ensuite, ce furent les jumeaux, accompagné de Ginny mais aussi à son plus grand étonnement de Cédric Diggory qui vinrent lui rendre visite. Les jumeaux lui offrirent plusieurs bonbons de leur création, qu’Harry était sûr de ne pas manger pour éviter tout dégât. Ginny lui fit un immense câlin heureuse qu’il aille bien. Elle alla aussi saluer Blaise qui regardait la scène depuis son lit. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce que la plus jeune Weasley disait mais elle fit une puissante étreinte à son ami.

  
  


Cédric, lui, déposa une boite en chocolat sur la table de nuit. Harry n’avait entendu parler de lui que peu de fois, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, les rumeurs avait raison. Cédric était vraiment beau comme un dieu et il comprenait pourquoi Poufsouffle était fière de leur golden boy.

  
  


De plus, il n’avait que rarement parler avec lui. Seulement avant ou après les match de Quidditch tout au plus, alors le voir à son chevet étonnait quelque peu le brun.

  
  


\- Euh… salut Cédric, dit Harry ne sachant pas comment réagir.

  
  


\- Salut Harry… je suis désolé, j’ai demandé si je pouvais accompagner les jumeaux quand j’ai appris ce qu’il t’était arrivé.

  
  


\- Oh… merci.

  
  


\- Je… comment dire… après le match de Quidditch, je me suis vraiment inquiété, ça se voyait que tu n’allais pas bien. Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais mieux depuis.

  
  


\- Merci Cédric, ça me touche beaucoup.

  
  


Cédric était vraiment gentil, il faisait attention aux personnes qui l’entourait et il essayait de leur remonter le moral s’il n’allait pas bien. Les deux garçons discutèrent ensemble et apprirent à se connaître. Les jumeaux participaient à la conversation, tout comme Ginny qui adorait glisser quelques remarques. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps à l’infirmerie, laissant Harry et Blaise heureux d’avoir eu de la compagnie et la boite à moitié vide de chocolat de Cédric.

  
  


Les Inséparables perdirent de nombreux points pour leur témérité. Blaise resta plus d’une semaine à l’infirmerie, le temps que son bras se rattache totalement à son corps. Maintenant, une immense cicatrice blanche déteignait la peau noir de son épaule.

  
  


L’accident avait été gardé secret, mais à Poudlard de tels secrets ne restaient pas secret très longtemps, comme l’avait expliqué Cédric lors de sa visite. Par contre, le nouveau statut de Blaise était garder secret, quand sa mère l’apprit, avait seulement prit son fils dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux avec amour.

  
  


Les loups-garous étaient mal accepté en Angleterre, mais la politique en Italie était très différente. Le statut de Loup-garou n’était pas rejeté et était même bien accepté. La potion tue-loup était distribué par le gouvernement et de nombreuses aides étaient à leur disposition. L’Italie avait un passé sanglant avec les loups-garous. Lycaon avait tué de nombreux sorciers et moldus, définissant les enfants de la lune comme des abominations. Sauf que de nombreuses manifestations en leur faveur avait eu lieu dernièrement et une bonne partie de la population prônait leur défense de nos jours.

  
  


Blaise s’habitua avec difficulté à son nouveau statut. Rogue lui confia plusieurs potions tue-loup pour sa première transformation. C’était la pire douleur qu’il eut ressenti durant sa courte vie. Il sentit ses os se fracturer, sa cage thoracique exploser, pour laisser place à sa seconde forme.

Les Inséparables passèrent leur examens. Serpentard gagna la coupe de Quidditch lors du dernier match qui opposait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry réussit à attraper in extremis le vif d’or alors que son équipe peinait à marquer des points. Heureusement, ce dernier mouvement permit à son équipe de gagner la coupe avec un avantage de dix points sur Gryffondor. Ron félicita son ami qui, par ses feintes, avait réussi à battre Mike leur attrapeur.

  
  


Pour finir, ce fut Gryffondor qui gagna la coupe des quatre Maisons. Hermione ayant énormément contribué à cette victoire fut portée en héroïne par les étudiants de son année. Les Inséparables quittèrent ensuite Poudlard encore plus soudé et aussi triste de devoir être séparé pendant plusieurs semaines.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: J’ai changé le patronus d’Harry car dans les livres, il idolâtre son père. La mort de son père influence énormément sur son patronus je le change donc car il est vivant dans mon univers. J’ai choisi un chevreuil car je voulais garder un cervidé. 
> 
> 2: J’ai choisi un Ibis sacré pour Théo car il descend des pharaons et que l’ibis sacré vivait au bord du Nil avant. Il est aussi l’oiseau emblématique du dieu Thot le dieu de la connaissance mais aussi de la lune. Ce qui correspond parfaitement à Théo qui adore apprendre et étudier les étoiles.
> 
> 3: Je me suis totalement inspiré de Teen Wolf pour la couleur des yeux.


	5. Quatrième année partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

Pendant l’été, Harry s’éloigna ostensiblement de son père. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d’avoir été un idiot avec Remus. Sa mère essayait d’atténuer la tension entre les deux, mais rien n’y faisait. Le brun passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur pour voler dans le jardin et jouer avec sa sœur.

  
  


Son père était rarement à la maison, travaillant d’arrache-pied pour trouver Greyback. Son patron voulant lui donner une pause lui offrit plusieurs tickets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Accompagné des Weasley, Harry et son père assistèrent au match.

  
  


Neville ne pouvait pas venir car il était chez sa grand-mère. Théo était chez sa cousine et il préférait rester chez lui bouquiner. Enfin, Blaise préférait éviter la foule, car il avait encore du mal à contrôler le loup en lui. Sa mère préférait aussi qu’il reste en Italie pour éviter d’être influencé par son Alpha qui était toujours en liberté.  
  


Il n’y avait donc que Harry, son père, les Weasley et Hermione pour assister à cette merveilleuse rencontre. Avant le match, Harry tomba sur Cédric et son père et ils eurent le temps de discuter un peu ensemble. Le Poufsouffle portait les couleurs de l’équipe d’Irlande tout comme le brun. Ils durent se quitter pour prendre leur place, se promettant de se revoir après.

  
  


Ron n'arrêtait pas de parler de Viktor Krum fasciné par son adresse et sa souplesse sur un balai. Fred et George se moquaient de lui car il avait un crush sur Krum. Harry entendit son père grommeler quelque chose comme “saleté de Malefoy” et Harry put entrapercevoir leurs mèches blondes caractéristiques. N’y prétend pas vraiment attention, il se concentra de nouveau sur le match.

  
  


Il fut prit de court quand il rencontra Winky, l’elfe de maison de Barty Croupton. Son père lui avait pourtant dit que le chef du Département de la coopération magique internationale était dans une loge privée avec le Ministre de la Magie.

  
  


Ils fêtèrent ensuite la victoire de l’Irlande tous ensemble. Cédric était venu les rejoindre avec son père et testait les nouvelles créations des jumeaux. Des feux d’artifices, verts, blancs et oranges illuminaient le ciel durant des heures. Sauf que les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient refait surface et avaient attaqué des Moldus. La Marque des Ténèbres fût lancé dans le ciel.

  
  


Sans attendre une seconde de plus, James s’élança dans la mêlée, laissant les enfants sous la garde d’Arthur. Malheureusement, la foule bouscula Harry, lui faisant perdre ses lunettes. Presque totalement aveugle il réussi à se réfugier derrière un arbre dans un bois. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les sorts voler et des personnes hurler de douleur.

  
  


Entendant des pas s’approcher, il chercha frénétiquement sa baguette qu’il ne trouva pas. Paniqué il essaya de se faire tout petit. Un garçon qui devait avoir son âge était appuyé contre un arbre le souffle court. La vision floue, la seule chose dont Harry était sûr était le blond de ses cheveux et qu’il portait d'étranges vêtements. Se retournant vers lui, le blond se figea comme un cerf apeuré. Il se calma quand il vit qu’Harry ne sortait pas sa baguette pour le menacer. Voyant le brun toujours tendu il leva les mains au ciel pour l'apaiser.

  
  


\- Dé… Désolé…, dit en reprenant son souffle, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je… cherche juste un endroit où… où me réfugier, sa voix était à peine un murmure.

  
  


\- Je… bien, accepta Harry qui ne baissait pas sa garde.

  
  


\- Tu sais te battre?

  
  


\- Oui… mais je n’ai plus mes lunettes, je ne vois presque rien, avoua Harry, il n’allait tout de même pas lui dire qu’il n’avait plus sa baguette, on ne sait jamais.

  
  


\- Merde! jura le blond en frappant son poing contre l’arbre.

  
  


Harry ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de le rassurer, mais le bruit d’une branche qui craqua les fit se figer. Pointant sa baguette à leur droite, l’inconnu attendit le moment fatidique où ils allaient sûrement mourir. Cédric sorti de l’obscurité sa baguette dans une main et les lunettes d’Harry dans l’autre. Dès qu’il vit son ami Serpentard, il baissa son arme, la tension quittant son corps.

  
  


\- Harry, souffla-t-il soulager, tu vas bien?

  
  


\- Oui, mais je ne vois plus rien.

  
  


\- Tiens, dit-il en lui rendant ses lunettes, quand nous t’avons perdus je suis parti à ta recherche et je les ai trouvé cassé au sol.

  
  


\- Merci…

  
  


Voyant de nouveau correctement, il chercha l’inconnu du regard. Sauf qu’il avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. L’avait-il imaginé? N’ayant pas le loisir de réfléchir, il expliqua à son ami qu’il n’avait plus sa baguette.

  
  


Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, qu’ils la retrouvèrent dans les mains de Winki, l’elfe de maison de monsieur Croupton. Furieux du comportement de son elfe, son maître l'expulsa en public (1) après avoir rendu la baguette à son propriétaire.

  
  


Ensuite, la famille Weasley déposa Harry chez lui. Lily serra son fils dans ses bras avec sa sœur et Bleuet. Ensemble, ils attendirent le retour de son père. Tard dans la nuit, il rentra le visage sale, une grave coupure à la joue, mais sans plus. Les terroristes avaient profité de la cohue pour fuir. Le pire étant que Greyback était présent car deux personnes avait été mordu.

  
  


Son père devint par la suite, encore plus absent. Il était tellement débordé qu’il ne put accompagné son fils au quai du Poudlard express. Harry salua donc sa mère, sa sœur et Peter qui les avait accompagné. Ensuite, il retrouva rapidement ses amis, sans Blaise qui allait étudier à domicile.

  
  


Durant le voyage, Ron décrit le comportement étrange de son père. Il les prévint que quelque chose d’important se préparait au Ministère. Harry confirma ses soupçons en lui parlant de l'absence constante de son père. Qui n’était sûrement pas dû qu'à la recherche de Greyback. 

  
  


Avant le repas dans la grande salle, Dumbledore avait annoncé que Poudlard allait accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, annulant par la même occasion le Quidditch, au plus grand désespoir de Ron et Harry. Il présenta aussi le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror. Tout le monde savait qu’il avait été attaqué pendant l’été et qu’il avait repoussé ses agresseurs avec brio. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à les attraper.

  
  


Après le festin, les deux Serpentard marchèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune. A peine avaient-ils mit un pied dans la salle que leur chef de maison vint les interrompre.

  
  


\- Les garçons de quatrième année venez me voir. J'ai quelque d'important à vous dire.

  
  


Harry et Théo rejoignirent rapidement le professeur Rogue, suivie par Crabbe et Goyle, les deux seuls autres garçons de leur année. Ils étaient imposants comme des trolls et tout aussi idiots qu'eux. Ils restaient toujours ensemble ne se mélangent pas aux autres Serpentard. Sauf peut être Pansy qui demandait de temps en temps leurs services comme garde du corps.

  
  


\- Bien, écoutez bien car je ne vais pas me répéter, informa leur chef de maison ennuyé, monsieur Zabini n'étant pas scolarisé ici cette année, nous sommes obligés de réorganiser les dortoirs. Vous allez désormais dormir tous les quatre ensembles.

  
  


\- Quoi!? Mais…

  
  


\- Monsieur Potter je n'ai pas demandé votre avis. C'est la décision du directeur et vos affaires ont déjà été rangé. Vous pouvez disposer.

  
  


Il sorti de la salle commune théâtralement laissant un Harry béat et un Théo blasé. Tandis que les deux imbéciles regardait l'endroit où avait été leur professeur n'ayant toujours pas enregistré ce qu'il avait dit.

  
  


Cette nuit fut l'une des pire pour les deux Inséparables car Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient tellement fort que les murs tremblaient. Cette nouvelle colocation allait être un véritable enfer.

  
  


Lors de son premier cours Fol Oeil leur apprit quels étaient les trois sorts Impardonnables. Harry les connaissait déjà, Regulus avait souvent subit le sort _Doloris_ alors qu’il était au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, ses mains tremblaient continuellement, rendant l’usage d’une baguette extrêmement compliqué.

  
  


Il savait aussi, que les parents de Neville avait subit un _Doloris_ des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. Heureusement, des Aurors étaient venu à leur secours. Quand le professeur en fit une démonstration, le visage de Neville pâlit considérablement. Il se leva brusquement, en frappant ses mains sur la table en lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Tout le monde était choqué par son éclat. Personne à part ses amis proche ne l'avait vu élevé la voix.

  
  


Maugrey fronça des sourcils avant de ricaner. Le professeur fit un sourire carnassier avant de féliciter le jeune garçon pour son cran. Rare était ceux qui osait l'interrompre. Il jeta _Avada kedavra_ sur le pauvre insecte avant de continuer son cours comme si rien n'était.

  
  


Il était brutal dans ses paroles et ses actions. Son œil regardant toujours dans toutes les directions, comme paranoïaque. Malgré ça, il était très instructif et quand les élèves quittèrent la classe, ils étaient tous impressionné. Il était très bon comme professeur, mais sa méthode d’apprentissage était très différente de celle de Remus.

  
  


Lorsque la délégation de BeauBâton et de Durmstrang arrivèrent, tout le monde avait été fasciné par le carrosse tiré par des palominos ailés et par le vieux bateaux sortant de la surface du lac de Poudlard.

  
  


Les deux écoles s’étaient mélangées aux élèves de Poudlard, ce qui avait permit aux quatre amis de faire la connaissance de Victor Krum,qu’ils avaient déjà pu voir brièvement lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

  
  


Après que Krum se soit installé à leur table, il commença à parler activement avec Hermione et Neville, qui était assis à ses côté. En face de lui, Harry écoutait en mangeant, alors que Ron regardait le Bulgare comme la septième merveille du monde une main sous le menton, les yeux dans le vague. Pour finir, Théo ne jetait que quelques regards à l’étranger, préférant se concentrer sur sa lecture.

  
  


Ce fut l'arrivée d’un adolescent élancé, plus grand qu’Harry qui portait l’uniforme de Durmstrang qui les interrompit. Il avait de magnifique cheveux blond presque blanc à la lumière des bougies et il possédait des yeux gris d’acier tranchant. Il était magnifique. Plus il s'approchait de leur table, plus Harry avait une impression de déjà-vu. Le blond s'arrêta derrière Krum pour lui mettre une bonne claque à la tête, le regard sévère.

  
  


Tous les Gryffondor autour d’eux s’était figé comme Harry et Théo, qui s’était éloigné de son ouvrage. Krum se retourna vers l'attaquant le regard sombre avant d'exploser de rire et de lui prendre l’épaule avec force, pour l’obliger à s'asseoir entre lui et Neville.

  
  


\- Je vous présente Drago Malefoy, présenta Krum avec son fort accent, il est un peu maigrichon, mais faite attention c’est un vraie démon.

  
  


\- Ferme-la saleté d’ours! s’insurgea le blond.

  
  


Dès qu’Harry entendit sa voix se rendit compte de qui il était. C’était le même garçon qui se cachait dans les bois avec lui lors de la coupe du monde. C’était donc lui Drago Malefoy? Le garçon d’un Mangemort. Au premier regard il n’était pas vraiment impressionnant. Il observa fixement le nouvel arrivant jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre le sien. Ses yeux gris orageux rencontrèrent le vert ténébreux de ses yeux, ils se comprirent l’un l’autre de ce seul regard.

  
  


\- Tu es… commença le blond sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

  
  


\- Oui… on s’est rencontré rapidement à la coupe du monde, affirma Harry.

  
  


\- Attends Harry! Tu as rencontré un Malefoy! s’écria Ron offensé.

  
  


\- Je te ferais savoir que le Malefoy comme tu dis, est en face de toi, siffla le blond, d’après la couleur de tes cheveux et la qualité de tes vêtements tu dois sûrement être un Weasley, commenta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

  
  


\- Oh toi tu vas voir! s'énerva le roux en se levant.

  
  


\- Ron! cria Hermione pour l’arrêter tandis qu’Harry se levait pour le faire s’asseoir.

  
  


Au même moment, Krum mit une puissante tape derrière la tête de Malefoy pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il grommela plusieurs phrases en russe (2), sûrement pour remettre son ami à sa place. Drago lui répondait avec vivacité dans la même langue avant d'abandonner la bataille.

  
  


\- Je suis… navré… dit il avec difficulté, j’ai oublier de rester poli pendant quelques secondes.

  
  


\- Bien… accepta Ron tout aussi difficilement.

  
  


\- Maintenant que la paix est de retour, affirma Krum joyeusement, où étais-tu mon ami?

  
  


\- Poliakof voulait espionner les professeurs et m’a traîné avec lui. Heureusement, j’ai réussi à m’enfuir, dit il dramatiquement, faisant rire le Bulgare à gorge déployé.

  
  


\- Espionner les professeurs? Mais vous n’avez pas le droit, s’indigna Hermione.

  
  


\- Va dire ça à Poliakof. Il est toujours fourré là où il faut pas, répondit calmement le blond, tout trace du conflit disparu.

  
  


\- Da, si tu veux des infos ou des objets sortant du commun il te les trouvera. Par contre, ses services sont très cher, continua Krum en mangeant son steak avec avidité.

  
  


\- Viktor! Arrête de te comporter comme un homme de Cro-Magnon et mange convenablement, gronda Malefoy en lui frappant la main avec sa serviette.

  
  


\- Pardonnez-lui, il a été élevé pour être un aristocrate avec un balai dans le cul, dit Krum en lui faisant un sourire goguenard.

  
  


\- Dire que tu es un Krum, souffla le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, bon, je pense qu’il est temps que je remplisse mon rôle de petit bourge comme tu dis et que je me présente convenablement. Je m’appelle Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy. Ravi de vous rencontrez, se présenta-t-il en se courbant un peu.

  
  


Presque tous les Inséparables étaient décontenancés par son comportement. Seul Théo et Neville savaient qu’il suivait la tradition des Sang-Pur de se présenter convenablement. C'était une importante marque de respect de se présenter de cette façon chez les Sang-Pur. Montrant l’exemple, il se courba légèrement avant de parler.

  
  


  
  


\- Théodore Nott, fils de Damien Nott. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit il une main sur le cœur et en faisant une révérence comme le blond.

  
  


\- Neville Londubat, fils de Frank Londubat. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, continua le timide Gryffondor qui connaissait aussi la tradition.

  
  


Ce petit manège continua avec un Ron boudeur qui n’avait toujours pas digéré l’insulte sur sa famille et une Hermione intrigué par cette étrange coutume. Harry fut le dernier à se présenter. Il n’avait jamais vraiment suivi cette tradition car son père n’était pas le genre de personne à suivre les règles de la haute société. De plus, son père exécrait la plupart des traditions des Sang-Pur, de trop de nombreuses familles avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme les Malefoy.

  
  


Regulus était une exception car grâce à son aide, le Seigneur avait pu être définitivement détruit car il avait détruit les horcrux. Malgré son soutien plus que notable à la lumière, James avait mit plusieurs années à lui faire entièrement confiance.

  
  


Il y avait aussi le cas de Peter qui avait mit longtemps avant d’avouer ce qu’il avait fait. Ses amis s'étaient sentis trahis, abandonné parce qu’il avait rejoint leur ennemi. Par la suite, ils comprirent que la peur pouvait faire faire des choses horribles à un homme.

  
  


La famille Malefoy quant à elle, ne cachait pas son dégoût pour les nés-Moldus. Ils étaient encore de nos jours l’une des familles les plus influentes dans la politique pour la suprématie des Sang-Pur. Cependant, on n’entendait plus vraiment parler d’eux depuis qu’ils s’étaient exilés en France, pour rejoindre la branche principale des Malefoy.

  
  


Dire que l’héritier Malefoy se tenait assis devant lui était un peu un choc pour le brun. Il se demandait s’il devait en parler dans l’une de ses lettres quotidiennes à ses parents. Arrêtons de tergiverser, il conclut les présentations.

  
  


\- Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

  
  


Dès qu’il eu terminé sa phrase, le blond se redressa plein de curiosité.

  
  


\- Tu es vraiment le fils de James Potter? Celui qui a… a tué Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda le blond, les yeux remplis d'émerveillements.

  
  


\- Tu veux dire Voldemort, acquiesça le brun.

  
  


Un frisson de peur gagna le dos du jeune Malefoy, impressionné que le brun ose dire le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

  
  


\- Oui je suis son fils, continua le brun. Mais je suis surtout Harry, grommela-t-il n’aimant pas qu’on s'intéresse à lui à cause des exploits de son père.

  
  


\- Pardon je ne voulais pas t’offenser. C’est juste…, il se mit à rougir, j’ai beaucoup lu sur la guerre et ce que… que-

  
  


\- Ce qu’essaye de dire mon cher ami, c’est qu’il est un grand fan de ton père, le coupa Krum dans son explication.

  
  


\- Ferme-la! cria Drago devenant encore plus rouge, c’est pas.. comment dire… il est vraiment fort en magie, murmura Drago en essayant de se faire tout petit.

  
  


Ron riait ouvertement alors qu’Hermione et Neville regardaient le jeune Sang-Pur avec compassion. Harry se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de sourire de la gêne de l’autre garçon. Il le trouvait adorable alors qu’il se chamaillent avec Krum les joues toujours un peu rouges.

  
  


\- Ne t’inquiète pas je comprends, le rassura Harry, alors comment trouvez-vous Poudlard? demanda-il avec un sourire aimable.

  
  


\- Petit, grommela Krum, le château de Durmstrang est bien plus grand, mais aussi plus sombre. En plus, il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici, se plaigna-t-il.

  
  


\- Tu ne comprends juste pas ce qu’est le charme anglais, mon chère Victor, commenta Drago. Je trouve donc que les deux ont leur propre charme. Cependant, je porte une grande affection pour le parc de Durmstrang, où l'on peut voler librement.

  
  


\- Tu fais du Quidditch?” questionna Ron sous le choc.

  
  


\- Bien sûr, je suis un attrapeur dans mon équipe, fanfaronna Drago comme un paon.

  
  


\- Dans ton équipe? interrogea Harry perdu.

  
  


\- Vu qu’on a pas de maison comme à Poudlard, nous faisons différentes équipes pour faire des matchs. Je fais parti des “Ledyanoy Polkan” (3) alors que notre chère Krum faisait parti des “Ognennaya Ptitsa” (4) avant de faire parti de l’équipe de Bulgarie.

  
  


\- Attends, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Tu n’as pas dix-sept ans? demanda Hermione.

  
  


\- Non, j’ai seulement quatorze ans.

  
  


\- Mais je croyait que seul ceux qui étaient majeur avaient le droit de participer s’étonna Harry.

  
  


\- Oui, mais je ne vais pas y participer. Mon père a réussi à me faire rejoindre la délégation pour que je puisse observer le tournoi. Nous sommes seulement quatre à avoir eu ce privilège, expliqua-t-il avec fierté.

  
  


\- Oh… je ne savais pas que c’était possible. Le tournoi est vraiment étonnant, il faudrait que j’aille faire des recherches dessus.

  
  


\- Je t’accompagnerais, affirma Théo qui avait laissé son livre de côté.

  
  


Le reste de leurs amis poussèrent un soupire dépité sachant qu’ils allaient devoir les accompagner lors de leurs nombreuses heures de lectures à la bibliothèque. Comme s'ils n’avaient pas déjà assez de travail pendant l’année.

  
  


\- Donc tu es un attrapeur comme moi, reprit Harry. Ron est le batteur de Gryffondor. Si vous voulez, on pourrai faire quelques parties ensemble ? proposa-t-il en regardant le blond et le Bulgare.

  
  


\- Da! Ce serait vraiment bien de se défier. J’ai hâte de voir ce que votre école a dans le ventre, s’exclama Krum fou de joie.

  
  


\- J’ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tu manies ton balai de près, rêvassa Ron en regardant le Bulgare.

  
  


\- Psss… tu baves, le prévint Ginny qui était assise à côté de son frère.

  
  


Ce dernier se redressa en s’essuyant le menton. Hermione et Ginny partagèrent un regard avant de rire discrètement, ne pouvant plus se retenir face au comportement du roux amouracher.

  
  


Ils avaient discuté ensemble jusqu’à la fin du repas. Parlant des différences entre leurs écoles et leurs cours. Harry fut choqué d’apprendre que Durmstrang refusait les nés-Moldus, ce qui déplaisait à Krum qui était un Sang-Mêlé. Drago quant à lui, n'exprima pas son avis sur la question préférant regarder son assiette qui était vide depuis longtemps.

  
  


Les Inséparables furent aussi surpris d’apprendre qu’ils étudiaient la magie noir à Durmstrang. Voyant la réaction d’Harry face à cette nouvelle, Drago décida de leur définir ce qu'était “la magie noire”.

  
  


\- La “magie noire” telle que vous la qualifiés n’est pas une branche de la magie qui diffèrent, commença le blond, la magie noire est juste une qualification d’un certain nombre de sorts qui sont considérés comme sombre car ils influence grandement leur propriétaire. Sauf que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire du bien. Par exemple le sort de mort est utilisé pour abréger les souffrances de certain blessés ou mourants.

  
  


\- On peut vraiment l’utiliser pour ça? demanda Harry choqué.

  
  


\- Oui, affirma Hermione, j’ai lu ça dans plusieurs livres sur St Mangouste. Les médecins d’un certain rang on la possibilité d’abréger les souffrances de leurs patients. Ça s’appelle “le suicide assisté” car la douleur du patient est telle que le garder en vie est considéré comme de la torture.

  
  


\- Et ils peuvent les tuer comme ça? s’exclama Ron choqué.

  
  


\- Non, il faut que les patients soit conscient et accepte. Un patient fou par exemple suite au _Doloris_ ne peut demander le “suicide assisté” et la famille n'a aucune autorité sur ce genre de décision, affirma Hermione.

  
  


\- Comment au nom de Merlin t'es-tu retrouvée à faire des recherches sur ça?

  
  


\- Quoi !? Moi je trouve ça super intéressant, s’indigna la jeune fille, pas vous?

  
  


\- Non, dirent-ils en presque tous en même temps.

  
  


Il n’y avait que Théo et Malefoy qui était totalement d'accord avec elle. La connaissance est l’une des meilleures armes dans la vie.

  
  


\- Je suis impressionné que tu sache tout cela. Tes parents doivent être de grand sorcier, affirma le Sang-Pur.

  
  


\- Mes parents sont des moldus.

  
  


\- Quoi!? Vraiment?! s’exclama le blond choqué, non, ne répond pas à ce que je viens de dire plus tôt. C’est… c’est vraiment impressionnant, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprit, il continua ses explications, alors… certain sorts ne sont pas qualifiés de sombres, mais peuvent permettre de faire le mal. Le sort _Diffinito_ est un bon exemple car on peut découper quelqu’un en deux avec. Au final, c’est la façon dont on utilise les sorts qui les classifie comme Magie noire, ce qui d’après le Sang-Pur est complètement absurde.

  
  


Ils continuèrent à débattre longtemps sur ce sujet. Enfin, surtout ces trois rats de bibliothèque qu’étaient Hermione, Théo et Drago. La plupart du temps, Harry observait le blond sans grande discrétion.

Chacun de ses mouvements, geste ou paroles étaient gracieux et précis. Sa voix était envoûtante, faite pour qu'elle soit entendu. Son visage montrait que peu d'émotion mais l'on pouvait voir ses yeux briller d’excitation.

  
  


À la fin du repas, ils durent se quitter attrister et en se promettant de manger de nouveau ensemble le lendemain. Drago fit un signe de tête à Harry et lui souhaita bonne nuit, les joues se colorant un peu de rouge. Il se détourna rapidement dans un grand mouvement circulaire, faisant voler sa cape théâtralement.

  
  


Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu’il disparaisse de sa vue, la main serré sur sa poitrine. Ses battements de cœurs s’étaient inexplicablement accéléré en voyant le sublime sourire du blond. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune de Serpentard, sous le regard entendu d’Hermione et Neville qui comprenaient ce qui lui arrivait. Alors que Théo était de nouveau plongé dans son livre et que Ron était aveugle comme une taupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Un elfe de maison qui est renvoyé publiquement pour mauvaise conduite à peu de chance de retrouver un travail. Il est donc condamné à mourir car il ne sera plus alimenté en Magie.
> 
> 2: Ils parlent en russe car d'après moi c'est la langue utiliser lors des cours à Durmstrang. On sait que cette école se situe au pays baltes et je vois mal les étudiant apprendre le Lituanien. Je pense donc que tout les élèves savent parler russe.
> 
> 3: Le Polkan dans le folklore russe est un homme à moitié cheval qui possède une puissance et une rapidité énorme. Ledyanoy veut dire glace en Russe. 
> 
> 4: Ognennaya Ptitsa est un oiseau de feu légendaire du folklore russe.


	6. Quatrième année partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je suis dysorthographique mon histoire malgré la relecture risque de comporté des fautes. Je vous prie d'être compréhensif et de ne pas m'incendier car personne n'est parfait dans la vie.

Le lendemain matin, Drago était venu déjeuner avec Harry et Théo à la table de Serpentard. Ils avaient découvert qu’il était assez proche de Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard de leur année. La jeune fille et le blond se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et elle n'hésita pas à se coller à lui tout en lui faisant les yeux doux. Ce qui sans trop le comprendre, irrita grandement Harry.

Durant la journée, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan avaient essayé de passer outre la limite d’âge sans grand succès, faisant rire tout le monde. Harry avait, comme de nombreux autres élèves, observé les volontaires pour le tournoi. Tout le monde à Poudlard espéraient que Cédric serait choisi comme champion.

C’était le soir même, lors de la fête d'Halloween, que la Coupe de feu devait désigner les champions. Sans grand étonnement, Victor Krum fut choisi comme champion de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacourt, une amie proche de la famille Malefoy fut choisi pour BeauBâton. Puis, pour finir, Cedric Diggory, le Golden Boy de l’école, fut sélectionné pour être le champion de Poudlard.

Harry félicita grandement son ami à Poufsouffle ne faisant pas attention aux nombreux regards que lui lançaient Drago. Le brun passa ensuite le reste de la soirée à montrer les différents mets préparés par les elfes de Poudlard à Drago. Le blond était choqué d’apprendre qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à l’apparence des aliments pendant Halloween.

Il envoya une lettre à ses parents pour leur annoncer qui avait été choisi pour la Coupe de feu. Par contre, il avait préféré ne donner aucune information sur le jeune héritier Malefoy qui était souvent assit à ses côté. Il savait déjà comment son père et son parrain allaient réagir.

Les jours qui suivirent, Drago et Harry passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils apprenaient à se connaître en discutant au bord du lac noir. Théo s'éclipsait à chaque fois préférant les laisser seuls. L’Égyptien c’était grandement rapproché de Daphnée Greengrass et de Pansy. Permettant au Sang-Pur et au Sang-Mêlé de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil en toute tranquillité.

Lors de ces discussions Harry apprit que Drago était le premier de sa promotion et l'un des meilleurs étudiants en potion et en sortilège de Durmstrang. Ce qui avait énormément plut à Nott et Hermione, qui s’étaient précipités à ses côté pour le vider de toutes ses connaissances.

C'était grâce aux bonnes notes de Malefoy, qu’il avait put rejoindre le tournoi en temps que spectateur, car les enseignants savaient qu'il n'allait pas prendre de retard dans ses études. Le blond lui raconta plusieurs de ses mésaventures du temps de son enfance, qu’il était ami avec Pansy Parkinson depuis qu'il avait 5 ans et qu’il était assez proche de Blaise dans le passé.

Ce qui avait grandement choqué Harry car jamais l’Italien n’avait parlé du blond. Drago le regarda, gêner, en lui disant que son père l’avait obligé à couper les ponts, car Blaise n’avait pas de titre de noblesse en Angleterre. Il demanda donc de ses nouvelles et fut étonné d’apprendre qu’il n'était plus à Poudlard. Harry préféra ne pas lui dire qu’il était devenu un loup-garou, car il ne connaissait pas assez le blond. Par contre, Drago était sûr d’une chose, les problèmes suivaient toujours le brun.

Il apprit aussi que le professeur Rogue était le parrain de Drago et que c'était lui qui avait initié le jeune garçon aux potions. Depuis, il travaillait d’arrache pied pour surpasser le professeur Rogue.

Le week-end après la sélection des champions, Harry et Ron avaient pu faire quelques parties de Quidditch contre Drago et Krum. N’étant pas assez nombreux bien sûr, ils ne cherchaient qu'à attraper le Vif d’or le plus vite possible. C’était au cours de la sixième partie, au moment où Drago attrapa le Vif devant le nez d’Harry qu’ils furent rejoint par Cédric et sa meilleure amie, Cho Chang.

La partie de celui-qui-attrape-le-Vif-le-plus-vite-possible c’était considérablement complexifié après leur arrivée. Sur les gradins, Hermione et Neville encourageaient leurs deux amis. Non loin d’eux, Fleur Delacour était venu les encourager, accompagné d’un cortège d’étudiants composé des trois écoles.

Cette petite compétition avait permis à Harry d’observer Drago en pleine activité physique. Sous ses vêtements couvert de sueur, il pouvait voir les muscles du blond se contracter sous l'effort.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Drago tourna son balai vers Potter. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de faire plusieurs pirouettes dramatiques attirant l’attention de leur étrange public. Harry roula des yeux peu impressionné, avant de piquer vers le sol pour remonter au dernier moment, laissant ses pieds frôler l’herbe.

Au-dessus de lui, Malefoy s'était considérablement crispé sur le manche de son balai. Effrayé par l’acrobatie mortelle qu’avait effectuer le brun. Il le rejoignit en douceur, pour voler au côté du brun.

\- Tu es suicidaire, Potter ?! demanda-t-il espérant se tromper.

\- Non, je suis juste meilleur en vol que toi, se venta le Sang-Mêlé en glissant sur le manche de son balai pour avoir la tête en bas.

Drago lui mit une petite pichenette sur le front, agacé par le comportement immature du Serpentard. Il s’éloigna donc tranquillement pour rejoindre des personnes plus civilisées. Bien sûr, Harry n’avait pas dit son dernier mot et il attrapa le blond par la taille, les faisant tous deux basculer et tomber sur le sol qui était à moins d’un mètre d’eux.

Amortissant la chutte du brun, Drago sentit tout l’air quitter ses poumons. Au-dessus de lui, Harry se pinça la lèvre inférieur pour retenir son rire. Se lançant un regard empli de complicité, les deux garçons laissèrent leur hilarité prendre le dessus.

Hermione, Neville et Théo qui observaient cet étrange manège depuis les gradin pariait sur le temps qu’il faudrait aux deux adolescents pour sortir ensemble. Ron les avait rapidement rejoint, toujours inconscient du développement de la relation.

La journée se termina par les nombreuses victoires de Krum. Harry et Drago avaient préféré virevolté dans les cieux, oubliant le Vif d’or. Cédric qui s’était grandement rapprocher de Viktor et de Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux garçon avec émerveillement. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c’était comme si une douce lumière les entouraient, les protégeant du monde qui les entouraient.

Harry n’arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il n’avait encore jamais parler de Malefoy à ses parents et il savait que s’il le faisait ce serait la guerre. Son père adorait faire des généralités. Harry était conscient de la haine de son père pour les Mangemorts et même s’il avait réussi à accepter avec difficulté son amitié avec Théo. Jamais il n’accepterait son amitié avec Drago.

Il avait entendu trop d’histoire sur la mère de Drago. Sirius parlait souvent de son enfance et de ses relations avec ses cousines. Jamais il n’avait été proche de Narcissa. D’après lui, c’était une véritable vipère qui savait arriver à ses fins en quelques phrases enchanteresses.

Malgré toutes les histoires qu’on lui avait raconté sur les Malefoy. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d’aimer la compagnie de Drago. Il était prévoyant, studieux et doux. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il appréciait le blond. Pour lui, Drago était bien différent du tableau que lui décrivait sa famille quand ils parlaient des Malefoy.

Or, c'était lors d’une de leur balade au bord du lac que leur relation prit un tournant inattendu.

\- Malefoy, appela Harry alors qu’ils marchaient l’un contre l’autre, je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu viens de le faire, Potter, s’amusa le blond avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire imbécile, s’exclama Harry en le bousculant un peu, alors?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux me poser une question imbécile, sourit le blond en le bousculant amicalement.

\- Parfait, c’est quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis Halloween. Je… j’aimerai savoir ce que tu pense des nés-moldus. A chaque fois qu’on en parle tu… détourne le regard et tu change de sujet.

Les yeux du blond devinrent plus dur alors que sa mâchoire se crispait. Il arrêta de marcher, laissant plusieurs mètres les séparer. Tout dans sa posture inquiétait Harry.

\- C’est compliqué… je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.

  
Harry lui attrapa le bras alors qu’il se rétournait pour retourner au navire. Les yeux vert du Sang-Mêlé étaient emplis de détermination. Son regard pénétra celui du blond, prêt à tout pour avoir une réponse.

\- Mal- Drago répond-moi s’il te plaît, demanda le brun avec une voix autoritaire.

\- Je déteste les nés-moldus, cracha le blond en détournant le regard, ils… ils ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard comme à Durmstrang.

\- Vraiment?! s'agaça Harry, pourtant tu n’as jamais insulté Hermione et je sais que tu es impressionné par ses capacités!

\- Tais-toi! Tu ne comprends pas! s'énerva le blond en se rapprochant d’Harry.

\- Dis-moi que j’ai tort alors! Je sais que tu n’es pas comme les autres Sang-Pur.

\- Potter, tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple!

\- Personne ne le sera je te le jure. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu caches derrière ton masque de glace, supplia le brun, tu n’es pas le gosse de riche que tu prétends être.

Regardant ses pieds, Drago ne pouvait supporter la pression. Comme un sort mortel, les yeux vert du brun l'assassinaient avec son regard hypnotique. Il était un Malefoy par Merlin ! Jamais il ne devrait se laisser dominer par un sorcier tel que le jeune Potter.

Pourtant, son cœur était faible, comme lui reprochait trop son père. Laissant couler la pression de ses épaules, il desserra les poings, abandonnant la bataille.

\- Tu… tu as raison, Hermione est une grande sorcière, comme bon nombres de né-moldus. La mère de Krum est aussi une femme merveilleuse, avoua le blond, mais… Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que mon rang ne me permet pas d’avoir ce genres de pensées...

\- Et puis quoi encore! s’insurgea le brun, vis ta vie et ignore les autres. Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Je suis un Malefoy, c’est dans mon sang.

\- Les Weasley sont aussi des Sang-Pur et ils acceptent les nés-moldus.

\- Ce sont des TRAÎTRE DE SANG! rugit le blond.

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça!

\- Je dis ce que je veux, contrat le Sang-Pur, bordel Potter, c’est presque arriver à ta famille par Merlin! Si ton père n’avait pas tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, vous seriez aussi misérable qu’eux (1).

\- Arrête de dire ça ! siffla Harry sortant sa baguette pour le menacer.

\- Vas-y ! Jette moi un sort! Tu es plus fort que moi je le sais bien, s’emporta l'héritier Malefoy, je sais que je ne suis pas plus fort car je suis un Sang-Pur, mais j’ai quand même le droit d’être fier de mon statut.

\- Jamais je ne comprendrais le non-sens des lignées. C’est complètement stupide! Si on ne renouvelle pas le sang magique, les sorciers auraient disparu depuis longtemps.

\- Je comprends parfaitement Harry, mais c’est dans notre culture! Nos tradit-

-Tais-toi! l'interrompit Harry, si tu es décidé à dire des méchancetés, je ne vais plus prendre la peine de t'écouter.

-Har-

  
  


\- Au revoir Malefoy, salua le brun avant de marcher vers le château.

Le Sang-Pur resta plusieurs secondes le bras toujours tendu, en une vaine tentative pour rattraper son ami. En colère contre lui-même, il le laissa retomber contre lui, la mâchoire crispé. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper le sol jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. En prenant plusieurs respirations, il se calma. Un Malefoy devait toujours être parfait et ne jamais laisser son masque se brisé.

Sauf que les profond yeux verts d’un certain brun était le point faible de sa carapace. Décidé, il retourna dans le navire pour entrer dans sa chambre, seul lieu où il pouvait laisser sa peine s'échapper. Recroqueviller sur son lit, les bras serrant son oreiller, il laissa ses pensées dériver.

Jamais encore dans sa vie, il ne s’était senti aussi bien qu’avec Potter. Le Sang-Mêlé était comme une lumière qui le guidait dans l’obscurité. Chaque fois qu’il souriait, son cœur battait plus vite et son rire était un doux chant à ses oreilles. Ressassant sur les nombreuses heures qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Drago prit une nouvelle résolution. Il allait tout faire pour rester ami avec Harry.

Le lendemain, il essaya de parler à Harry au petit déjeuner. Dès que le brun l’aperçu, il quitta la salle, emportant sa tartine de confiture avec lui. Dépité, il s’assit en face de Pansy et Daphné. Les deux filles le regardèrent avec pitié. Pour lui remonter le morale, elles essayèrent de lui changer les idées.

Il essaya de parler avec le brun, mais à chaque fois, il le fuyait. Plus les jours passaient et plus le moral de Drago diminuait. Poliakof avait essayé de l’aider, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Le Sang-Pur passait la plupart de ses journées dans sa chambre à lire et se morfondre. Dans sa détresse, il avait aussi envoyé une lettre à sa chère mère pour se plaindre “de cet étrange, mais magnifique garçon de Poudlard”.

C’est finalement Nott qui le sauva de sa détresse, trois jours avant la première tâche. Il lui annonça que lui et ses amis allaient l'aider. Leurs discussions avaient grandement impacté le brun et les Inséparables allaient tout faire pour lui remonter le moral. Le seul moyen d'y arriver était d'aider Drago à regagner son amitié. Ensemble, ils complotèrent pour piéger Harry et l’obliger à parler au blond.

En fin de journée, Théo et Hermione demandèrent à Harry de les accompagner car ils avaient fait une étrange découverte. Naïf, le brun les suivit jusqu’au bord du lac. C’est en voyant le bateau de Durmstrang qu’il commença à douter des intentions de ses amis.

Essayant de fuir discrètement, il fut retenu par Neville et Ron qui étaient largement plus grand que lui. Les épaules retenus par la poigne de fer des deux Gryffondor, il fut poussé en direction du bateau.

\- Bon, que voulez-vous à la fin! s’énerva le brun en essayent de se libérer.

\- On veut juste que tu parles avec Drago, annonça Neville.

\- Ah non ! refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et suis nous gentiment, s’énerva sa meilleure amie, tu n’es pas bien depuis votre discussion et on veut juste que tu sois heureux, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix plus calme.

\- Aller Harry, tu sais qu’il faut que tu lui parles, affirma Théo.

\- Aller mon pote, on sait que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, encouragea Ron.

\- Je… mouais, bafouilla le brun.

\- Bien, maintenant suis nous sans rechigner, ordonna Hermione.

Debout au bord de l’eau, Harry pouvait admirer le magnifique navire dans toute sa splendeur. Comparé aux bateaux moldus, ses proportions étaient totalement exagéré. Sa coque arrondie à l'extrême était composé d’un bois sombre. Sa figure de proue représentait un dragon aux ailes déployés qui fixait souvent Poudlard comme s’il voulait le brûler. Les voiles sombres était décorées du blason de Durmstrang. Séparé par plus d’un kilomètre d’eau, le vaisseau en restait impressionnant.

\- On attendent quoi? grommela-t-il sur les nerfs.

\- Tu va te calmer à la fin. On attend qu’ils nous voient, expliqua Hermione.

Toujours perdu, Harry ne pouvait que regarder le navire qui tanguait à cause des remous du lac. Le calamar géant devait souvent s'amuser à le faire bouger. Il fut surprit d’entendre un immense bruit grave, ressemblant au cor utilisé en Suisse. Quelques secondes après, un pont de glace se créa, menant jusqu’au bateau de Durmstrang.

Sans aucun remord, ses amis poussèrent Harry sur la couche de glace et l’obligèrent à marcher jusqu’au pont principal où l’attendait Drago Malefoy les bras croisés, impatient. Le brun fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard du Sang-Pur. Ses amis le laissèrent à la merci du blond lui souhaitant bonne chance.

\- Tu va bien arrêter de regarder le sol, le sermonna le blond.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. En plus, le sol est bien plus intéressant que certaine personne, cracha Harry en relevant la tête.

Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée car son regard s’accrocha irrémédiablement au yeux acier de Drago. Avec un soupir, le blond lui prit doucement la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour qu’ils puissent discuter en toute intimité.

L'intérieur du navire était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur. Le sol était couvert d’une moquette rouge aux bordures dorés illuminé par d’immenses chandeliers en cristal suspendu au plafond. Harry ne pouvait qu’être émerveiller par les nombreuses sculptures mouvantes en bois et aux nombreuse peintures qui leur adressaient, pour la plupart, des regards étranges ou curieux. Le brun les entendit même discuter entre elles lorsqu’il passa à côté.

\- C’est le garçon de celui qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Regarde ses cheveux c’est un Potter j’te le dit.

\- C’est lui ? Pourquoi Drago est-t-il-

\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ ! Cria Drago en faisant taire les nombreux murmures.

Il n’y avait plus que le bruit du bois qui craquait sous les vagues et le son de leurs pas atténué par la moquette. Le silence devenait de plus en plus angoissant et Harry se demandait où pouvait bien être la chambre du blond car il marchait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Où sont les autres élèves de Durmstrang? demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

\- Dans la salle de sport. Ils sont sûrement en train de faire des duels.

\- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas avec eux?

\- De un car j’avais vraiment trop besoin de te parler et ensuite car je déteste me battre à l’épée, dit il avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- Vous utilisez des épées en duel? s’étonna le brun.

\- Bah oui, on fait des duels scandinaves avec des épées magiques, il stoppa sa marche devant une porte avec son nom gravé dans le bois, nous sommes arrivés.

Avec sa baguette, le blond fit un glyphe complexe qui illumina la porte avant qu’un clique sonore résonne dans le couloir. Ensuite, elle s'ouvrit permettant au brun d’accéder au jardin secret de Drago sans le savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Traître de sang est un statut social dégradant parmi la communauté sorcière. Les Weasley sont pauvre à cause de ça. Leur héritage leur à été enlevé car ils dénigrent le noble statut de leurs ancêtres.


	7. Quatrième année partie 3

La chambre possédait une fenêtre donnant vu sur l’intérieur du lac, comme dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle était aussi meublée d’un magnifique lit au draps bleuté, avec deux tables de nuit pour l’encadrer. En face de se dernier, il y avait le bureau du blond qui était magnifiquement bien organisé. Puis, pour finir, il y avait bien sûr une immense armoire dont la porte était entrouverte, Harry vit de nombreux accoutrement des plus élégants à l'intérieur. L’espace était magnifiquement organisé et digne d’un jeune homme de son rang. Drago tira Harry jusqu'à son lit pour qu’ils puissent s’asseoir.

\- Maintenant que tu m’as kidnappé, tu vas enfin me dire quelque chose ? grogna Harry.

\- Oui ne t’inquiètes pas, laisse-moi juste trouver les mots.

\- Tu as comploté avec mes amis pour qu’ils m'emmènent jusqu'à toi, accusa le brun.

\- Déjà, c’est totalement faux. C’est Nott qui est venu me voir avec ce plan, moi j’ai rien proposé du tout, nia-t-il, Tu va me laisser parler à la fin!

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de croiser les bras boudeur.

\- Bien, je… j’aimerai d'abord m'excuser pour ce que j’ai dit au bord du lac. Je n’aurai jamais du dire ça sur les Weasley et… et j’ai envie que tu entendes mes véritables pensées sur le sujet. Alors je te laisse le choix, tu quittes cette chambre et on ne se parle plus jamais, ou tu m’écoute.

\- C’est vraiment perfide comme choix. Tu aurais été parfait à Serpentard, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, mes deux parents étaient à Serpentard et ils m’ont toujours dit que j’aurais rendu notre maison fière si j’avais été à Poudlard. Alors quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais t’écouter, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Je ne vais pas partir après avoir fait tout ce chemin.

\- Merci, souffla le blond, la tension dans ses épaules le quittant. Personnellement, je ne crois aucunement que la pureté du sang nous rend plus fort. C’est même l’inverse, affirma-t-il en baissant la tête. Nous vivons en petites communautés avec un énorme problème de consanguinité, ce qui affaiblit notre puissance magique au fil des générations. Donc, je ne pense pas que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs aux autres sorciers.

\- Et les nés-Moldus ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- Ils… ils sont insultant. Ne m'interromps pas et laisse moi finir, ordonna le blond sévèrement en voyant le brun se lever. Ce que je veux dire par insultant, c’est que quand ils arrivent dans le monde magique, ils apportent les valeurs Moldus et critiquent notre mode de vie. En temps que Sang-Pur je suis très attaché à nos valeurs et traditions et je n’oblige personne à être comme moi. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais changer pour faire plaisir aux nés-Moldus.

\- Oui, mais il faut tout de même évoluer un jour.

\- Certes, certaines choses doivent changer, mais pas tout. Notre mode de vie est construit autour de la magie et certaines traditions existent pour qu’on puisse vivre en symbiose avec elle. Par exemple, le pacte entre les sorciers et les elfes de maison. En échange de notre magie, ils s’occupent de nos maisons. Il y a bien sûr de l'abus, mais jamais rien n’est parfait dans la vie.

\- Cela m'étonne que tu puisses penser ce genre de chose. J’ai tellement entendu d’histoires négatives sur ton père et ta mère.

\- Avant d'entrer à Durmstrang, je pensais comme eux. J’étais fier d’aller dans une école où je n’aurais pas à côtoyer des nés-Moldus. Je les considérais comme de la vermine et je me sentais supérieur à eux. Sauf que j’ai passé plusieurs semaines chez Viktor et j’ai rencontré sa mère. C’est la première fois qu’un Moldu me touchait, même me parlait. Au début j’étais horrible avec elle et Viktor et moi on s’est gravement disputé. Notre amitié a failli se briser, mais j’ai appris à connaître sa mère. Elle est une femme formidable, puissante avec un caractère d’acier. C’est pour ça que son père est tombé amoureux d’elle et c’est à partir de ce moment que j’ai commencé à voir le monde différemment.

\- Tes parents savent que tu n’as pas les mêmes valeurs qu’eux?

\- Ma mère oui. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, avoua-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Mon père, par contre je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je pense qu’il s’en doute.

\- Que ferait-il s’il connaissait tes pensées ?

\- Je… je pense qu’il serait un peu énervé, mais je reste son fils et il m’aime comme je suis. Le problème c’est que si les autres familles l’apprennent par contre, cela ferait sombrer ma famille dans la déchéance.

\- Mais après le scandale de ton père, ta famille n’est elle pas… comment dire… bredouilla Harry mal à l’aise.

\- Tu veux dire que ma famille à déjà sombrer car mon père était un Mangemort.

Harry acquiesça en détournant les yeux. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu tenir sa langue ? Il savait que c’était risqué de poser une telle question à Drago.

\- En Bretagne ma famille a perdu énormément d’influence. En France par contre, beaucoup d’ancienne famille nous respectent et sont pour la suprématie des Sang-Pur. On se rend compte que l’idéologie de Grindelwald est ancrée dans l’est du continent. Ma famille serait totalement détruite, si les autres familles apprenaient que l’unique héritier de la branche britannique des Malefoy était contre l'idéologie de suprématie.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, s’excusa le brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je… comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Tu… tu veux bien redevenir mon ami?

\- Bien sûr Drago. Nos discussions commençaient à me manquer, rigola le brun.

Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Une étrange tension était présente dans l’air. Leurs cœurs de mirent à battre plus vite. Ce penchant l’un vers l’autre, hypnotisé par leurs regards. Harry était tellement proche du blond qu’il pouvait sentir son odeur d’épines de pin.

C’est la douce musique d’une boîte sur la table de nuit de Drago qui leur fit détourner le regard. La boite en question était une sublime boite à musique (1) qui jouait un air léger. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de la mélodie, Harry les rouvrit pour tomber sur un Drago aux joues rouges. Il s'était décalé rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus possible du brun.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est? demanda Harry en s’approchant de la boîte à musique curieux.

\- C’est un cadeau que mon père a fait à ma mère pendant qu’il la courtisait. Elle me l’a ensuite confiée.

\- Elle est vraiment sublime, souffla le brun émerveillé. Pourquoi s’est-elle allumée soudainement?

\- C’est… le blond toussa nerveusement le visage rouge. Ça arrive comme ça sans vraiment de logique.

Harry le regardait se tortiller confus. Voyant que le sujet le gênait, il réorienta la conversation sur les sorts sombres qui étaient enseignés à Durmstrang.

\- Nous apprenons bon nombres de malédictions. Ma préféré est celle qui rend un homme impuissant. Si tu vois ce que j’veux dire, dit-il avec un sourire en coins.

Les joues d’Harry devinrent rouges alors qu’il pouffait.

\- Pourquoi quelqu’un a-t-il créé une telle malédiction? demanda Harry.

\- Avant et même encore de nos jours, il est très important d’avoir un héritier. D’antan, il était commun après une victoire de duel de lancer cette malédiction à son adversaire pour que sa lignée ne puisse continuer. Bien sûr, aujourd’hui on arrive facilement à éliminer cette malédiction.

\- J’ai une autre question. J’ai toujours entendu dire que plus une personne utilisait la magie noire, plus son noyau magique devenait défectueux.

\- Oui cela arrive, mais seulement quand la magie noire est utilisée sans être maîtrisée.

\- Ça veut dire que si je teste un sort noir je risque de subir un contrecoup et pas toi?

\- Oui, d’où l'intérêt d’enseigner la magie noire. Bien sûr, il y a des sorts qui, si on les utilise on forcément un contrecoup.

\- Ah bon, lesquels?

\- Le sort Avada kedavra par exemple détruit petit à petit l’âme d’une personne.

\- Pourtant les soigneurs l’utilise pour le suicide assisté?

\- Oui, mais c’est dans ce genre d’utilisation qu’on se rend compte que la magie noire en devient encore plus complexe. La magie noire est reliée à nos émotions et envies. Si l’on lance un sort de mort pour permettre à une personne de reposer en paix, il n’y a aucun contrecoup. Par contre, si on l’utilise pour tuer une personne de sang froid, là on perd un morceau de notre âme.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on ne nous apprend pas ça à Poudlard, se plaignit le brun.

\- C’est normal, l’Angleterre a été touché par une guerre qui à eu un impact important dans votre communauté. En France, Grindelwald avait déjà commencé à dégrader l’image de la magie noire. Tu-Sais-Qui n’a fait que rajouter un couche.

\- Donc les malédictions que vous apprenez ne sont pas dangereuses pour vous?

\- Le risque zéro n’existe malheureusement pas et peut-être que mon noyau à déjà subi des dommages sans que je ne le sache. Aucun Médicomage n’est assez fou pour ausculter un noyau magique, ils nous est donc impossible de savoir comment nous allons.

Harry regarda le blond qui avait l'air décontracté en avouant ça. Pourtant, il pouvait voir la tension présente dans ses épaules et son regard devenir un peu triste.

Les noyaux magiques étaient complexe et extrêmement dur à étudier. Donc impossible de vérifier si les élèves de Durmstrang subissent des contrecoups en utilisant la magie noir.e Les symptômes n’apparaîtront que des années plus tard et il sera déjà trop tard pour les sauver.

Drago, voyant qu’Harry était troublé par l’idée que son noyau pourrait être endommagé décida de changer de nouveau de sujet. Il sorti de son bureau son carnet de dessin et il montra plusieurs de ses croquis au brun. Ils se quittèrent quelques heures plus tard, heureux d’être de nouveau ami.

De retour dans son dortoir, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa discussion sur les noyaux magiques. Il devait demander à Hermione des infos sur le sujet. Il était sûr qu’elle allait pouvoir l’aider. Fermant les yeux, il essaya avec grande peine de s’endormir malgré les ronflements inhumains de Crabbe et Goyle.

Dimanche matin, il déjeuna à la table de Gryffondor en compagnie d’Hermione pour lui poser des questions sur les noyaux magiques. Harry apprit, que si le noyau magique d’un sorcier était abîmé, la magie de ce dernier s’affaiblissait et devenait récalcitrante. Plus les dommages étaient grave, plus les symptômes étaient important.

L'espérance de vie du sorcier était grandement raccourcie et il arrivait que les sorciers puisse avoir “des crises explosives”. Lors de ses crises, leur magie sortait de leur corps en une importante déflagration blessant grandement le sorcier et détruisant tout ce qui était autour de lui.

D’après Hermione, il y avait peu d’étude sur les noyaux magiques d’un sorcier. La plupart de ceux qui s’y était lancé était mort dans une explosion produite par une surcharge magique. Plus Hermione parlait, plus Harry devenait désespéré.

\- Il n’y vraiment aucun moyen de savoir si son noyau va bien alors ?

\- Malheureusement, il faut attendre plusieurs années pour se rendre compte qu’il y a un problème. On sait qu’un noyau est abîmé quand on observe les vaisseaux magique de la poitrine, ils vont se briser, créant des hémorragies magiques ce qui causera les crises explosives.

\- Bordel ! On est dans un monde où la magie existe et on est même pas foutu de se protéger contre elle, s'énerva Harry.

\- Calme toi ou Madame Pince va nous virer de la bibliothèque.

\- Comment peut-on ausculté un noyau magique ? demanda Harry.

\- Je… je ne sais pas Harry. Aucun texte n’en parle et ceux qui l’on tester sont mort avant d’expliquer comme ils ont fait.

\- Et si on demandait à Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Elle ne pourra pas te répondre, c’est un soigneuse généraliste qui n’a pas suivi de spécialisation. Mais, tu sais, certain pense que notre noyau magique est notre âme, comme une plume de phénix peut être l’âme d’une baguette. Bon d’après moi c’est totalement exagéré, je veux dire...

N'écoutant plus le flot d’information que lui conférait son ami, Harry repensa à ses derniers mots. Tout le monde avait une âme, pourquoi pensait-elle le contraire ? Les fantômes n’existeraient pas si une personne n’avait pas d’âme. Il est totalement logique que notre noyau magique soit le lieu où réside notre âme.

La magie est le centre de vie d’un sorcier, sans magie, il meurt. Le baiser du Détraqueur en est une preuve. Il enlève l’âme de la victime et en même temps sa magie, faisant de lui une coquille vide.

C’est comme le sort du Patronus qui nous protège d’eux car c’est de la magie pure et la représentation de notre âme…

\- UN PATRONUS ! Cria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Hein ? demanda Hermione.

\- Sortez de ma bibliothèque ! les chassa Madame Pince.

\- Que veux-tu dire par un patronus ? demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione perdu.

\- Ne dit-on pas que le patronus est la représentation même de notre âme ? Si notre âme et notre noyau magique sont relier, ça veut dire qu’une personne qui peut faire un patronus corporelle est une personne qui à un noyau simple.

\- Ce serait pour ça que les sorciers qui font de la magie noire ne peuvent pas produire un patronus ! s’exclama Hermione comprenant son raisonnement.

\- Si Drago arrive à faire un patronus corporelle…

\- Ça veut dire que son noyau n’est pas endommagé, termina Hermione.

\- Voilà !

\- Mais Harry ce n’est qu’une théorie on n’est pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

\- Peut-être mais ça permettra de me rassurer.

\- Bien, alors va voir Drago et explique lui ta nouvelle idée, l’encouragea Hermione.

\- Merci Mione, salua Harry en courant vers la sortie du château.

Arrivant devant le bateau de Durmstrang, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire apparaître le pont de glace. Ne pouvant faire demi-tour pour chercher un professeur, il leva sa baguette vers le ciel pour lancer des étincelles vertes. Peut-être que quelqu’un allait le remarquer.

Son éclat de magie ne fut pas futile car il entendit le même son grave que la dernière fois avant que le pont n'apparaisse. Marchant avec précaution pour ne pas glisser, il rejoignit le pont principal où une femme aux cheveux châtain attaché en tresses l’attendait.

\- Qu’est ce tu veux ? Dit-elle désagréablement.

\- J’ai besoin de parler avec Drago Malefoy, parla Harry avec assurance.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il causer avec un petit serpent comme toi ?

\- On est ami et c’est vraiment important.

\- Ami ?! Blondi n’a jamais eu d’ami, ricana-t-elle. T’es en train t’faire plumer petit oiseau. Il va t’croquer tout cru l’blondie.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps de parler, je dois vraiment le voir, s’énerva Harry.

Il marcha en direction de l’escalier qui menait au chambre mais la fille désagréable lui barra la route avec une… une hache ?!

\- Hey l’oisillon, je t’ai pas laissé passer.

Elle souleva sa hache à ses côté, passant son doigt sur le côté aiguisé avec flegme. Harry venait de se rendre compte que d’autre étudiant de Durmstrang les avaient rejoint.

\- Yana ! Laisse-le tranquille, cria Victor.

\- Bien champion, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. T’fais pas croquer p’tit oiseau, murmura-t-elle à Harry avant de partir.

\- Ne t’occupes pas d’elle. C’est une fille qui aime intimider les autres, mais elle n’est pas méchante, le rassura Victor. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je dois parler à Drago.

\- Oh, d’accord. Tu veux que je t’accompagne à sa chambre ?

\- Non, je sais déjà où c’est.

\- Vraiment ?! s’étonna le Bulgare en fronçant des sourcils. Je te laisse alors.

Hochant la tête, Harry s’enfonça rapidement dans les profondeurs du navire. Il retrouva rapidement la chambre du blond et toqua. Quand Drago lui ouvrit, il put voir ses beaux yeux se remplir de surprise.

\- Harry ? Que fais-tu l’as ? Tu as couru jusqu’ici ?

\- J’ai trouvé une solution pour ton noyau magique, répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu penses encore à ça ? Harry tu sais que tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n’est rien de-

\- Si c’est grave et j’ai peut-être une solution.

\- Qui est ?

\- Il faut que tu apprenne à faire un patronus, affirma Harry avec assurance.

\- Quoi ?!

Harry lui expliqua donc sa théorie et Drago l’écouta avec intention.

\- Harry je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner mais le patronus est un sort de haut niveau et-

\- Je sais en faire un, le coupa Harry. Je peux t’apprendre. Théo sait déjà en faire un, Hermione y arrive presque et Ron et Neville s'entraîne toujours.

\- Wow… Harry tu te rend compte que c’est incroyable ce que tu me racontes.

\- Je me suis habitué à faire l’impossible, ricana Harry.

\- Juste pour savoir, c’est quoi ton patronus ?

Sans lui répondre, Harry pensa au mariage de Sirius et de Remus où il avait vu son parrain embrasser en larme son mari. Un nuage d’argent s'extirpa de sa baguette prenant petit à petit la forme d’un chevreuil, qui se cabra avant de courir dans la chambre.

Drago ne pouvait que regarder la magnifique créature qui s'était manifesté devant lui. Il tendit la main et le chevreuil s'arrêta, pour se frotter au creux de sa main. Une étrange chaleur gagna le Sang-Pur dès qu’il toucha la poussière étoilé qui composait le sort. Puis, petit à petit ce dernier se dégrada, pour s’évaporer dans l’air en une pluie argenté.

\- Wow, fut la seule chose qui pu sortir de la bouche du garçon pendant plusieurs minutes. C’est sublime. Je… je veux qu tu m’apprennes à le lancer, demanda Drago les yeux emplis d’espoir et d’une autre émotion qu’Harry ne pouvait définir.

\- Bien sûr, ria le brun. C’est moi qui te l’ai proposé idiot, se moqua t’il encore.

Drago l’accompagna dans son éclat avant de le remercier. Depuis ce jour les deux garçons prirent l’habitude de se retrouver dans la chambre de Drago pour étudier ensemble. Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient pris l’habitude de voir Harry et s’étaient même rapprocher de lui.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Boîte à musique inspiré du court-métrage: “Sisters of House Black- An Unofficial Fan Film (FULL FILM)”


End file.
